I'm in the Band
by KyoKitty101
Summary: Scorpius and Rose (along with Albus Potter, Lucas Zabini, and Harold Dursley) are in a band called Skywalkher. They were hugely popular at Hogwarts, but in the summer before their fifth year, something unexpected happens. How will Rose and Scorpius react? And what happens when Skywalkher gains serious popularity? Thank you, "lynneh" for letting me use your picture! R & R please!
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

I stood on Platform 9 3/4 with my large, loud family. Excitement bubbled in the pit of my stomach. This was it. This was the day I was going to Hogwarts!

I woke up really early this morning, taking extra measures with my hair. It was a rich auburn color, and sometimes could be quite untamed and wild if not brushed properly. I glanced down at my outfit. I had opted for dark blue jeans and a white Beatles t-shirt. What can I say? Muggles might not know much, but they sure know how to make music. I am the number one Beatles fan on this planet.

"Can you believe it, Rose? We're finally going to Hogwarts!" Albus's excited voice broke through my thoughts. Albus Severus Potter, son of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Weasley Potter was my cousin and best friend. He had the famous ever-messy Potter black hair and electric green eyes. He looked like a replica of his famous father with the round glasses he was forced to wear.

"I know, Al! I'm so excited! I wonder what classes they have to offer..." I replied.

"Tsk-tsk... Just like Aunt Hermione, Rosie. It'll be a wonder if you don't get into Ravenclaw," Al said.

"Ravenclaw! I'm going to be in Gryffindor, just like dad and mum. And your dad and mum. And pretty much all of the Weasleys except Victorie."

"Please, Rose. Everyone knows you're going to be in Ravenclaw. They'd be daft if they placed you anywhere else!"

I was cut off from my furious retort to Al by an ecstatic voice, "Rose! Rosie!"

I turned around and grinned. "Lina!" I cried.

A mass of black hair attached to a coffee-skinned body tackled me. "Easy there tiger," I said jokingly.

"Rose! It's been so long! I haven't seen you in, like, 3 days! I was stuck with Lucas and Rosa for company! Though I don't really mind Rosa, she's a darling. Lucas on the other hand..." Lina ended menacingly. Paolina Donata Zabini was my other best friend. She was tall and willowy with long black hair, big gray eyes, and coffee colored skin. She was honestly the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She was the child of Luna Zabini and Blaise Zabini. Lina had an identical twin, Lucas Antonio, a little sister, Rosa (who was 6), and a little twin brothers, Mateo and Zane (who were 10).

"Ugh, I feel sorry for you Lina. Having to deal with Lucas on your own? That's just torture," I said sympathetically.

"I know, right? Sometimes, I just want to–"

"Let's stop there, shall we, Lina? So tell me, how are Aunt Luna and Uncle Blaise?" I asked.

"Oh, Dad's fine, but Mum had a cold, so we had to carpool with the Malfoys." Her face screwed up in distaste as she pointed to a blonde boy. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt with a picture of the album cover of _Let It Be_ on it. I immediately decided he couldn't possibly be that bad.

"Hey, Lina, he can't be that bad. He does have a Beatles shirt on, after all," I said. "At least, he can't be worse than Lucas."

"Hey, Rosie-Posie! How was your summer?" an annoying voice spoke behind me.

"Speak of the Devil," I muttered, "Lucas Antonio Zabini, if you call me by that horrible name one more time, I will hex you into a galaxy far, far away, if you catch my drift. You can spend time with another Luke."

He yelped and hid behind his twin. Lucas Antonio Zabini was the polar opposite of his sister. He had blond hair and baby blue eyes with pinkish skin. His sole purpose in life was to annoy the heck out of me, and I did not appreciate that. Thankfully, he was very scared of my superior magical abilities.

"Albus! Rose is threatening me again!" Lucas ran off toward Albus. Merlin, how Al could stand that boy was a wonder.

I could distinctly hear my dad say, "That's my girl! Show 'em how it's done, Rosie!" before my mother slapped him upside the head, laughing.

Lina grabbed my arm. "Ready to go, Rosie?" Lina asked softly.

I shoved back the tears that were ready to fall. "Ready," I whispered.

Hand in hand, we stepped onboard the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Scorpius Sees a Rose

Chapter 2: Scorpius Sees a Rose

I stood on the edge of Platform 9 3/4, desperately trying to pry myself from my mother's surprisingly strong grip.

"Mum!" I cried, "Let go! I have to get on board, or else the train will leave without me!" I looked at my dad helplessly.

"Astoria, honey, let go of Scorpius, all right? He's 11, a big boy now," my dad said.

"But, Draco, he's just a little boy! More importantly, he's _my_little boy. What am I going to do without him? I won't even be able to fold his under–"

"MUM!" I hissed, cutting her off.

"He'll write every day, won't you Scorpius?" my dad asked.

"Of course, Dad," I said (I am a very good liar), "Every day."

"See, Astoria? The boy will write. Now, release Scorpius so he can get on the train," my dad said.

My mum reluctantly released me and I rubbed my arms, trying to get the circulation going again.

"Scorpius, I want you to remember that you don't have to be placed in Slytherin to make us proud, okay? I want you to go where the Sorting Hat puts you, not anywhere else, understood? Good. Now, go get 'em tiger," my dad said seriously.

I nodded and took my owl, Amber, and my trunk from my father and with a deep breath, boarded the Hogwarts Express.

I wandered around the train for a bit, searching for an empty compartment. Unfortunately, it was a futile search. I finally found one that was relatively empty. The only occupant was a green-eyed, black-haired boy with round glasses studying a piece of parchment. I decided he was barmy. I mean, with the tousled black hair, electric green eyes and round glasses– who does he think he is, Harry Potter?

Nevertheless, I knocked on the compartment door. The boy muttered something under his breath and then looked up. For a minute, I was shocked. He was an _exact replica_of Harry Potter! Then I regained my voice. "Um... may I come in?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. The name's Albus Potter, by the way," he said. Oh. So that explained why he looked like Harry Potter Jr.

"Oh, it's uh... nice to meet you, Albus. Can I call you Albus?" I asked.

"I usually go by Al. Do not _ever_call me Alby, or I will do do something horrible to you. What's your name?" Al asked.

"Um... Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy," I said. I saw his eyes flash at my last name before he started laughing.

"Why in the name of Merlin are you laughing?" I asked.

"Okay, you _so_got that from James Bond!" he exclaimed.

"You mean the Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy thing? Yeah, I did. Muggles make good movies and good music," I said, grinning.

"Merlin, mate! Your cousin is insane!" another voice cut in, "I passed her on the train, and she shot ten stinging hexes at me! Ten!"

I turned around to see Lucas Zabini. He must be my least favorite person on the planet. I swear, he goes out of his way to annoy me. The kid looks like a baby. He has pink skin, blond hair and baby blue eyes. He is the poster child for I'm-eleven-and-I-still-look-like-I'm-two.

"You, know, Luke, if you didn't irritate Rose so much, she wouldn't go out of her way to hurt you." Al said.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh. Mini-Malfoy. You're here too. Why?" Lucas asked.

My blood boiled. I hated being called "Mini-Malfoy." I stood up very quickly and shoved the point of my wand under his chin. "Lucas. Antonio. Zabini. If you call me that one more time, you can spend time with your real father. Darth Vader. Understood?" I growled.

"Yes, Scorpius! Okay! I won't call you that again! I promise!" he yelped. I threw him down on the floor of the compartment.

"Merlin," Lucas gagged, "He and Rose are a pair! They both threatened me with _Star Wars_punishments!"

"Who in the name of Merlin is Rose?" I exclaimed.

A feminine voice spoke behind me, "That would be me," it said.

I turned around to find the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white Beatles t-shirt (She was a fan of the Beatles! So was I!). Her auburn hair curled softly around her face and her eyes were, strangely, gold. I was snapped out of my reverie by her sticking out her hand and saying, "I'm Rose Weasley."

She was a Weasley? Well, whatever my father said about Weasleys, they can't be that bad. After all, Rose was a Weasley and she was pretty. And a Beatles fan.

"Scorpius... Malfoy," I managed to choke out.

She flinched a little at my last name before saying, "So... you're a Beatles fan?"

I grinned. This girl was perfect.

**Next chapter coming soon! Review please!**

**Love,**

**RoseandScorpius4ever**


	3. Hogwarts at Last

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Scorpius Malfoy. My friend. Yes, it's surprising, considering my father told me to stay away from him, but, hey, any fan of the Beatles is a friend of mine. But really, the boy isn't that bad. He's quite funny, really, and has a wonderful, engaging personality. Dear Merlin, I hope he isn't placed in Slytherin!

The train stopped at the station, and all of us rushed off the train in a hurry. I was originally planning to sit with Scorpius and Al, but Lina grabbed my hand and dragged me onto another boat. Merlin, I hate boats. Why couldn't we ride in carriages like the second years and above? No. We just _had_to go on boats.

There were two other girls in our boat: a girl with pale skin, long fluffy brown hair, and olive green eyes; and a girl with shoulder-length blond hair, a beach tan, and violet eyes.

I vaguely heard Lina introducing herself while I was trying hard not to hurl. Merlin, the boat wasn't even moving!

Lina dragged my out of my little world with a sharp jab to my ribs. "Introduce yourself!" she hissed.

"Yes, mum," I replied cheekily. Turning around to address the two girls, I said, "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley."

The blonde girl gestured to herself and said, "Hi! I'm Elizabeth Boot, but I go by Lizzie, and this is Michelle Corner," she said, pointing at the brown haired girl.

"Hi, Lizzie, Michelle," I replied before groaning and leaning over the side of the boat.

"Rosie-Posie gets very seasick," I heard Lina say to Michelle and Lizzie.

"_Don't _ call me Rosie-Posie, _Paolina_," I said menacingly. There was nothing Lina hated more than to be called by her first name. She loathed the name Paolina, which is why she coined the nickname "Lina."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Amber."

"Silver."

"Curly."

"Button-nosed Slytherin."

"Freak meta–"

"Okay, Lina, let's stop there, yeah?" I said warningly.

I was a metamorphagus. Not even a natural one. I was an experiment. Let me explain. I was born when Teddy was around seven. When Teddy was six, he hated being a metamorphagus because all his friends, except Victorie, would make fun of him. My mother, who was in research in Abnormal Wizard Genetics (AWG for short) at St. Mungos, had found a way to transfer the abnormal genes into another person, well, a fetus. Say the parents wanted their little baby to be a metamorphagus, for instance. All they would have to do would be to find a person willing to donate his or her metamorphagus chromosome, implant it into the fetus while it was still small, and when the baby was born, it would be a metamorphagus. The abnormal wizard genes were metamorphagus genes, werewolf genes, and squib genes. Naturally, wizard parents did not seek the last two options, but the metamorphagus gene was highly coveted. When my mother found out that she was pregnant with me, she found the situation too good to be true. She went to Uncle Harry's house and talked to Teddy, asking if he wanted to not be a metamorphagus. Of course he said he didn't, he was an immature eleven year old. The next week, healers extracted the metamorphagus chromosome from Teddy and implanted it in me. No one could have foreseen what happened then. Apparently, when the metamorphagus gene and the werewolf gene are combined at birth (Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and his wife was a metamorphagus) they form a very strong bond. When the metamorphagus gene was taken out of Teddy, a lot of his cells malfunctioned and he developed a severe case of asthma and lost an arm. I, however, was born a very healthy metamorphagus baby. To this day, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and James cannot forgive my mother for what she did to Teddy, and they resent, and even to some extent, hate, me. My father does the best he can to protect me and my mother from the Potters' wrath. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and James can barely wish me a happy birthday. Thankfully, Albus and Lily didn't know Teddy before his accident, and so they see no reason to resent me. Although I love Albus with all my heart, I lie when I say he's my favorite cousin. He's not. Teddy is. Teddy has been through so much, and yet, he never complains about his lack of an arm. He's completely selfless, and I'm really happy that he's found happiness with Victorie. However, I am so shameful of what my mother did that I hide my metamorphagus abilities to the best of my ability.

I was pulled out of my contemplation by a chorus of gasps. I looked up to see what everyone was looking at, and I gasped when I saw it too. The Hogwarts castle loomed in front of us, cutting an impressive silhouette against the darkening night sky.

Before I knew it, we were at the gates of the castle, and all the first years (including me) clambered out of the boat and clumped around Hagrid. Hagrid knocked three times on the great door, each one a resounding boom.

The door swung open to reveal a figure dressed in robes of the deepest black standing in front of us. The light swung up to his face, and I could see that it was Uncle Neville, that is, Professor Longbottom.

"Welcome," he said, "to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Longbottom, the assistant headmaster. The first task that lies before you is the task of Sorting. There are four houses you can be sorted into: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Each house has its own admirable qualities, and rest assured, you shall be placed in the right house for you to achieve your greatest potential. Some of the magic you will be learning here is the stuff of dreams, but Hogwarts is a truly magical place." With that, Professor Longbottom swept his robes behind him and started walking off in another direction.

We, being the scared first years that we were, followed closely at his heels, never letting him leave our sight. I felt a cold hand grasp mine, and when I turned around, Scorpius gave me a nervous smile. "You'll do fine," he mouthed. I smiled.

We were finally led into a huge hall. "Wow," I whispered, "It's actually the Great Hall."

I was so entranced my the magical ceiling that I missed the Sorting Hat's song. I didn't notice anything until Scorpius elbowed me. "Hey, Rose. Pay attention. Professor Longbottom is about to call out the names of the first years."

I immediately snapped to attention, causing Scorpius to chuckle a little.

"Alander, Brian!" Professor Longbottom called out. A pale boy with mousy brown hair and squinty eyes got up, shaking, and sat on the stool.

The Sorting Hat sat on his head for a good five minutes before calling out, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Allgood, Ambrosia!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bellerosi, Nathan!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Boot, Elizabeth!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Corner, Michelle!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dursley, Harold!"

The whole room hushed. Dursley? The people who tortured the famous Harry Potter? _Their grandson was at Hogwarts?_

He sat with his head high and his back straight, not responding to the furious stares he was receiving. The Sorting Hat sat on his head for around a minute before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harold Dursley smiled a little and sat down at the shell-shocked Ravenclaw table.

And so it went on. I stopped paying listening until Professor Longbottom cried out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Again a hush fell about the room. I glared at everybody before smiling at Scorpius and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Go get 'em, Scorp," I whispered, before kissing him on the cheek. He turned a pale pink and walked up to the stool.

The Sorting Hat barely touched his head before yelling, "RAVENCLAW!"

I applauded and cheered along with Al and half of the Ravenclaw table. At least he wasn't in Slytherin, like he feared.

I resumed my zoning out until Professor Longbottom yelled, "Potter, Albus!"

He walked up to the stool and sat there for a good ten minutes. Al appeared to be fighting hard for something, and the Sorting Hat was resisting. However, Al won in the end, and the Sorting Hat called, "RAVENCLAW!"

Al smiled and skipped off to the Ravenclaw table amidst cheers and claps on the back and took a seat next to Scorpius.

I was starting to seriously reconsider my wish of being in Ravenclaw when I noticed James was slowly turning red. I was so caught up in contemplating how many shades of red (and eventually purple) a person's face could get that I missed my own name being called.

Lina nudged me in the ribs. "Rose, Professor Longbottom called your name at least three times already! Get up there!" she exclaimed.

I walked toward the stool in a daze and jammed the hat on my head.

At once, I heard a voice talking to me.

_Well, well, well, it's little Rose Weasley. Where shall we put you? You've had such a guilty childhood, m'dear, but you were quite brave through it all, a quality of a Gryffindor. You were, however, brave in the face of knowledge, and sought out more of it to compensate your guilty feelings toward your cousin, a quality of a Ravenclaw. Your head says Gryffindor, but your heart says, _"RAVENCLAW!"

I inexplicably felt a sense of relief as a weakly made my way to the Ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaws were ecstatic. A Potter and a Weasley were more than enough for a Dursley and a Malfoy.

Once more, I got lost in my own thoughts (I needed to stop doing that) before hearing, "Zabini, Lucas!" Please Merlin, I pleaded, don't let him be in...

"RAVENCLAW!"

I sighed. They just had to put me in with Lucas, didn't they?

"Zabini, Paolina!"

Okay, Merlin, since you put Lucas with me, you need to put Lina with me as well.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I clapped and cheered along with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

All of us Ravenclaw first years (even Dursley and Lucas) looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**Next Chapter coming soon! Stay tuned!**

**Love,  
**

**Kyou  
**


	4. Letters from First Year Ravenclaws

**Hi all! The new chapter is up! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: Letters from First Year Ravenclaws

Dear Mum and Dad,

I've been sorted into– Mum, make Dad sit down now, give him a nice cup of tea, and maybe knock him out– Ravenclaw! Isn't it great? Dad, stop tearing your hair out. It's only Ravenclaw. It's not like I was put into Gryffindor or anything. I will tell you now, Ravenclaw is the best house ever. They've got a fantastic view of the mountains in their common room, and everything is in dark blue and bronze (my two favorite colors).

I've made friends too! Mum, again, make sure Dad doesn't have a coronary. Do you know Rose Weasley and Albus Potter? Al is wickedly smart and looks exactly like the famous Harry Potter, and Rose, is well... I can't describe her. She's so pretty, but she has depth too, unlike that airhead, Paolina Zabini (who is also, for some reason, in Ravenclaw) who can only talk about what the latest muggle fashions are. Rose is a Beatles fan too! She has curly auburn hair (It's not bright red or brown. It's auburn.), bronze-ish, gold-ish eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You guys should meet her! She's so fun to be around. And she hates Lucas too! And threatened him with Star Wars punishments! She even knows stinging hexes! Those are third year level! Wow, those are a lot of exclamation points. Guess I'm just excited.

Hey, can you send me Jude? I miss my favorite base guitar. I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if she can make an exception to the No Muggle Objects rule. I could even put on a concert or something for the good of the school! Though I will need a singer. Maybe I can ask Al. Rose mentioned he loved singing.

Love,  
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

XXX

Dear Mum and Dad,

Lina:

I got sorted into Ravenclaw! Ha! That shows that conniving little ferret that I AM smart, no matter what he thinks. Although, Malfoy is in Ravenclaw too. MUM! I have to deal with MALFOY for seven years. This is torture. On the bright side, Rose is in Ravenclaw too! But she bonded with Malfoy over Beatles songs. I think they like each other (which is disastrous, but also cute, in a weird way). I've also made some new friends, Elizabeth Boot and Michelle Corner. And Albus (who is also in Ravenclaw) might be a friend too.

Do you know the Dursleys? Their son is here! At Hogwarts! Isn't that odd?

Luke:

You are reading this letter from a new Ravenclaw. Sorry, Dad. Guess you'll have to wait until Zane comes next year to finally have your Slytherin. He's looking evil.

Ok, Dad, here are my bets for the future Zabinis.

Mateo Roberto: Gryffindor (10 galleons)  
Zane Hernando: Slytherin (7 galleons)  
Rosa Ximena: Hufflepuff (15 galleons)

Sorry, Mum. I couldn't resist. Send my love to Grandpa.

Write you soon,  
Paolina Donata Zabini and Lucas Antonio Zabini

XXX

Hey Mum! Hey Dad!

Guess what? I didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff. Or Slytherin (thank Merlin). I'm in Ravenclaw! And Rosie's here too! And Rosie's friend, Lina. I've made a new friend. Dad, don't be mad– but it's Scorpius Malfoy. He's awesome, and really smart. Scorp and Rosie hit it off really well! They talked for the entire train ride about the Beatles and other weird muggle bands. I don't know what's the deal with them. I think they might, just, possibly have a crush on each other.

I'm sorry, but I have to say this. Ravenclaw is so much cooler than Gryffindor. This is the first place where I've been accepted as myself instead of my parents' son. You know how that feels, right Dad? Plus, half the people here have glasses, including Scorp (but he has rectangular ones, the kind that make you look cool while wearing glasses, not like a nerd)!

You know Harold (Dursley)? He's here. At Hogwarts. In Ravenclaw. I'm going to befriend him, Dad, so don't be surprised if a Dursley comes over for Christmas.

And Dad? Mum? I don't know what Rose did to you, but stop being so horrible to her. Over the last summer, I've seen her cry herself to sleep, mumbling about Teddy. Just stop it. I love Rose, and I swear, if you do anything else to hurt her, I won't talk to you again. Okay?

So I'll leave you on that positive note.

-Albus Severus Potter

XXX

Hey Mum, Dad!

RAVENCLAW! WOO-HOO! OH YES! Sorry, Dad. Hugo will be in Gryffindor, I promise. After all, Dad, I do have my mother's brains. I LOVE Ravenclaw! It's so... it's so... you know what? Let's just put it down to "I'm at a loss for words" type reaction. The common room is so pretty and it has a gorgeous mountain view.

Okay, this letter will not be very articulate, sorry.

Lina was sorted here too! And Al, surprisingly. I was counting how many shades of purple James could turn. The result: an overripe grape. Unfortunately, Lucas was sorted here as well. That boy is the bane of my existence. I detest him. He's awful. I hexed him (stinging hex) and threatened him with various Star Wars punishments. Speaking of which, I have a new friend who also loves to hex Lucas. Scorpius Malfoy. Dad, it's okay. Scorp is the perfect gentleman, and he's a Ravenclaw as well. Yes, first Malfoy not in Slytherin and all that. He's a Beatles fan as well! And relatively good-looking. Not that that has to do with anything.

Mum, send me Paul. I love Paul. My beautiful guitar. I am going to implore Minnie to lift the ban on muggle products at Hogwarts. She has to. At least for this. Maybe I'll get Al to sing and we can start a band or something! I wonder if Scorpius plays anything... I'll get back to you on that. Dad, calm down. I'm in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. I'm friends with a Malfoy, not one of those ugly Goyle brothers.

See you soon!  
Love,  
Rose Ginerva Weasley

XXX

Dear Mother and Father,

As you now know, I am at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am very much enjoying myself here, and have been sorted into the knowledgeable house of Ravenclaw. Just as you suspected, Father, I was stared at quite a bit for my uncanny resemblance to Harry Potter due to my unusual black hair and olive green eyes, and whispered about because of my last name. It is all right. I shall put up with it. I may even be able to befriend Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter (Harry Potter's son), and Lucas Antonio Zabini (the first year Ravenclaw boys) and maybe even the first year Ravenclaw girls. Mother, I know that you disapprove of boys and girls meeting and becoming friends at such an early age, but that is an extremely medieval mindset, if you don't mind me being so forward. Scorpius Malfoy is already fast friends with Rose Weasley (a first year Ravenclaw). I don't see why I can't.

Father, will you be so kind as to send along my keyboard? I am very lonely without it. Do not worry, I shall persuade the good headmistress to lift the ban on non-magical products. Please send my regards to Grandfather and Grandmother. I hope they do not think me odd for being... how shall I put it? Magical.

I will see you at Christmas.

Your son,  
Harold Kingsley Dursley

**And... that's all. I haven't built Elizabeth's or Michelle's characters much yet, so I couldn't really write letters from them.**

**About the structure of the story: I will be doing 5 or 6 chapters on 1st year to build background, maybe 2 or 3 on 4th and 5th year summers, and then the meat & potatoes of the story will start summer before seventh year. Bear with me you guys. This will be a great story, I promise. :) **

**I love my readers and favoriters and my followers, but I love my reviewers a little more.**

**SO REVIEW! please. Thanks!**

**Question: What is your favorite character pairing in Harry Potter?**

**Answer as a review! **

**Next Chapter coming soon! (when I get 2 reviews)**

**Love, **

**RoseandScorpius4ever**


	5. Author's Note

Hiya!

I just wanted to let you guys know that I changes the title of this story to "I'm in the Band." I figured that would be a better title :)

Love,

RoseandScorpius4ever


	6. Of Band Names and First Performances

**Chapter 5: Of Band Names and First Performances**

I yawned and stretched as I clambered out of bed. I blinked a few times. The room was all... blue. and bronze. Not at all like home, where my bedroom colors were blue and... bronze. Well, okay. Maybe the colors were like home. But the layout totally wasn't!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a sleepy voice mumble, "Welcome to Ravenclaw, eh, Scorp?"

Oh, yeah, that's right. Ravenclaw. My house. Oh, my Merlin, I was in Ravenclaw! What would my father say?

I turned around to see that it was Al. "Oh, hey, Al," I said. There was something I wanted to say to him, but, as usual, I forgot it. "Let's go down to breakfast, yeah?"

"Sure," he mumbled. We got dressed quickly and hurried down to breakfast.

I was greeted by the delicious smell of eggs and ketchup when I entered the Great Hall. When I went to sit down at the Ravenclaw table, I got a lot of stares and glares from various people around the room. Really, I was getting tired of this (I am a very impatient person).

I stood up on the Ravenclaw table and yelled, "Hey, people, listen up! I'm a Ravenclaw, okay? Yes, I'm the first Malfoy not in Slytherin and all that. But you know what? I'm okay with that. You know, Albus is the first Potter in Ravenclaw, Rose is the first Weasley in Ravenclaw, and Lina and Luke are the first Zabinis in Ravenclaw. I. Am. A. Ravenclaw. So deal with it!" I sat down triumphantly and began buttering my toast.

"Wow, Scorpius, that was quite a speech," an amused voice said next to me.

"Oh, Rose, hey!" I said breathlessly (she was pretty, okay?), "I, um, didn't see you there. So... um... how's life?" Al snorted into his milk. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Life...? Um, okay, er... life's good, I guess. You?" she asked.

Merlin, she had a pretty voice. "Yeah," I managed to choke out, "Life's good here too." Why is it that whenever she's around I get all choked up?

I ate everything on the table except the sausages and bacon.

"You don't eat meat?" Rose asked, noticing how I skirted around the pig-stuff.

"Yeah, actually. No fish or meat of any sort. That includes white meat. I'm kind of a vegetarian."

"No. Way. Me too!" she exclaimed.

"Really? That's so cool! See, I stopped eating meat when I was eight and I saw a goat slaughtered before my eyes. It was gruesome," I said.

"Yeah, I'll bet," she said, "My mom read about the health benefits of being a vegetarian when I was four, and stopped eating and cooking meat ever since. I adored my mom, so of course I had to do whatever she was doing. My mom eventually got tired of it and switched back to meat, but I was around ten at that time, and I hadn't eaten meat in six years. When I tried to switch back, i couldn't stand the taste of meat after being vegetarian for so long, so I stayed a vegetarian. Of course, I can't stand the smell of fish, so I don't eat that either."

"Wow, Rose, it seems like we have a lot in common," I said, "I'm glad. Even though I only met you yesterday, you seem like a really cool person."

She blushed and hid behind her hair. Wait. Her hair wasn't auburn! It was blue! Dark blue with a streak of bronze. As she blushed, the tips of her hair suddenly turned a shocking pink.

"I... what? Oh, my Merlin, you're a metamorphagus!" I exclaimed. For some reason James suddenly turned around from his seat at the Gryffindor table to give Rose a heated glare.

"Scream it to the whole world, won't you?" she muttered irritably.

"But, I... Rose, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Um... okay, then."

We were silent for a long while.

Then, I heard a rustling of feathers and a bunch of owls flew into the Great Hall. I noticed my family's owl was carrying a large, oddly shaped package. The owl dropped it in front of me, ate all my eggs with ketchup, and flew off. I heard a thud next to me and discovered that an unfamiliar owl dropped a similar package in front of Rose. I shrugged and began to open my package. I peeled the last wrappings away to find a sleek monochromatic black guitar.

"Jude," I mouthed, running my fingers over the guitar's body.

"Paul!" Rose shrieked beside me, and I looked over to find her hugging a white electric guitar with black rims to her chest. Wait, she plays guitar?

"Wait, you play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah! I love Paul!" she cried.

She looked at the dumbfounded expression on my face, then at the object in my hands.

"Oh, my Merlin, Scorp. You play bass?" she whispered.

"Um... yeah," I said, still not believing that Rose played the electric guitar.

"Oh, my Merlin, Scorp! We can start a band! I play electric guitar, so I'll play lead guitar, you play bass, and Albus can sing!" she exclaimed happily, "We can call our band RAS or SAR, you know, Rose Albus Scorpius or Scorpius Albus Rose! It'll be so cool!"

"Now hold on just a minute, Rosie-Posie. You know you need a drummer in a band, right? Well, I happen to know a drummer," a new voice said behind us.

We both turned around to see Lucas Zabini. We glared at him.

"Well, then, Lucas, who's the drummer?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Why, me of course," he answered, smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me. No way," Rose said, turning back to her guitar.

"Rose," I hissed, grabbing her shoulder, "Think about it okay? We need a drummer for a band. Lucas is probably the only one at school who knows how to drum. I hate him too, Rosie, but we need to think about the band here. If we want to have a band, we have to have a drummer. Please, Rosie? I promise you can hex him if he gets too annoying."

"Fine. But only for you, Scorp. And the band, of course," she conceded.

"Okay, fine. Luke, you're in," I said.

"I'm in? Great! Now I'll go write Mum and Dad and ask them to ship my drum set!" Luke cried. And with that, he was off.

"Now, we just have to convince Albus," Rose said.

XXX

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Rose."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I said NO, Rose Ginerva Weasley. No means no!"

Right now, Rose was unsuccessfully trying to get Albus to join our band. I figured it was time I intervened.

"Okay, Albus. here's the deal. I really want to play my guitar, and Rosie really wants to play hers. Lucas already owled his mum and dad for a drum set. McGonagall won't let us play our instruments if it won't benefit the school as a whole. That means a band. And we can't have a band without a singer, Albus. Music helps the soul, Al, it really does. My grandfather died when I was nine. Though we were not close, it's hard losing a family member, and by grandmother was beside herself. We used to sit together and sing songs while I played an acoustic guitar, and it helped us get through it. At Hogwarts, Al, someone's always upset. There's always a death or a break-up or something of the sort. Our songs, and our band, we can help. Think about it. We can change someone's life for the better. Music... it's a lifesaver, you know? It's a whole new world you can step into. You can escape reality with music. And I really think that music will help this school. I really do." I breathed out. I had to unearth so many painful memories. I hope Al will join now, at least.

Rose was slack-jawed. "Scorpius... that was... wow. That was a really good speech."

Al looked at us and said, "Fine. I'll do it for the school, okay? Now, go to Minnie and convince her to let us play." And with that, Albus Severus Potter walked away.

"Well... that went rather well, didn't it?" I said.

Rose still had her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth Rose, your face right now isn't very attractive," I teased.

Rose snapped her mouth shut. "Right. Let's go to Minnie."

XXX

"But, Professor!"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. The ban simply cannot be lifted."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You know very well that a headmaster or headmistress of Hogwarts can lift the ban on muggle products in special cases that will benefit the Hogwarts community as a whole. This does. Scorpius, give her your spiel."

I looked at her blankly.

"Fine. I'll do it. Music, Professor, is what makes the world turn, okay? It was hard for me, having the pressure of famous parents and a perfect little brother. I'd lock myself up in my room for days and just get through the day while playing Paul," she patted her guitar case, "It helped me so much, Professor, you have no idea. Ask my mum. There is always drama or exam stress or something at this school, Professor, and we can totally reduce the stress. We will turn this school happy and healthy once more, I promise."

"She's right, you know, Minerva. Music is sometimes a very good medicine," Dumbledore's portrait said.

"All right, let me see. You have a lead guitar," Professor McG pointed at Rose, "a bass guitar," she pointed at me, "a drum set and a vocalist, is that right?"

We nodded.

"Fine. I'll give you a one week trial if–"

The door to Prof. McG's office opened.

"I-I'm terribly sorry if I'm interrupting something here, but the good tapestry told me to come up," the boy at the door said.

"No problem, Mr. Dursley. Tell me, what exactly do you need?" Prof. McG asked.

"Well, you see, I am rather skilled at the electric keyboard– in fact, my parents sent me mine today– and I was wondering if you would lift the muggle objects ban in this particular case, headmistress, as I really would not mind playing in front of the school. It will benefit the school as I whole, I believe," Harold Dursley said.

"Really? Well, how would you feel being in a band with two guitars, a drum set and a vocalist?" Prof. McG asked.

Rose and I exchanged glances. Oh, Merlin, we might have to work with Dursley spawn.

"Er... that would be all right, I suppose," he answered.

Wonderful. A Dursley. Really. Prof. McG _had _to go stick us with a Dursley.

"Fantastic!" Prof. McG exclaimed, "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I will give you a one week trial _if _you include Mr. Dursley in your band."

Rose and I looked at each other. I shrugged at her.

"We'll take it, Professor," Rose said.

The three of us exited the classroom.

"So... Dursley," Rose began.

"Er... If we're working on this band together, you might want to call me by my first name," Dursley suggested.

"All right, then, um... Harold," Rose started.

"I go by Harry, actually," he said.

Rose and I exchanged glances. He's got to be kidding, right? I mean, he has black hair, bright green eyes and his name is _Harry_. Ring a bell?

"Okay Harry, we're going to get together with Lucas and Al right now, so... coming?" I asked.

"Er... yeah, I suppose," he said.

"Let's go!" I cried.

XXX

"First thing on the list is to come up with a band name," Rose stated.

"Band names, huh? How about combining our initials, like you suggested earlier, Rose? We could be... SHARL. Or LARSH. Or RALSH. Or–" Albus rattled off.

"No, I don't really like those," I said, "No offense, Rose, but those are kind of lame. What we need is something with some–"

"Pizazz?" Lucas offered.

Rose started. It was almost like she had an epiphany. "Oh, my Merlin."

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"We could call our band Skywalker. You know, like Luke Skywalker. Most wizards wouldn't know where we got it, and it sounds so cool!" she exclaimed.

"A band named after me? I love it!" Lucas agreed.

Albus shrugged. "That's fine by me."

I smiled at Rose.

"Er... sorry to disappoint, but the name Skywalker is officially licensed in both the wizard and muggle worlds. My mum is the second cousin of George Lucas, and she's a witch, therefore, Uncle GL (yes, we call him GL) licensed the name in the wizard world as well. We could change the spelling or something, though," Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess we could," Al said, "How about we add an 'h' between the 'k' and the 'e'? It would make essentially the same sound."

"So, like Skywalkher?" Rose asked, spelling it out.

"Exactly," Al said.

"It works," Harry stated.

"Still named after me, so I'm good," Lucas said.

"Team Skywalkher?" I asked, placing my hand in the middle of our unofficial circle.

"TEAM SKYWALKHER!" they cried, slapping their hands on mine.

XXX

Throughout the course of this week, I definitely got to know my bandmates better. Here's what I learned about each:

1) Albus: loves bacon with chocolate, secretly resents his dad for being so famous, hates his family for being cruel to Rose by no fault of her own, cannot stay up past one a.m.

2) Harry: really, not bad for a Dursley at all. His mum is terribly old-fashioned (which is why he speaks so formally) and his dad truly is thankful for Harry Potter. He was shocked when he got his Hogwarts letter, and likes to eat flapjacks with a baffling amount of whipped cream.

3) Lucas: annoys the heck out of everyone because he feels second-best to his sister, Paolina, all the time. he feels like he's a disappointment to everyone.

4) Rose: a metamorphagus. she became a metamorphagus through a gene transferring operation that caused her cousin Teddy to lose an arm, which she feels terribly guilty about. loves hard-core rock music that helped her get over some of her guilt, and is not a morning person.

We got up at 4 a.m. to start practicing in an empty classroom, and at 5 p.m., when classes ended, we'd meet up in the same classroom and practice until midnight, maybe 1 a.m. It was absolute torture, but we bonded over it. We honestly had fun, and we became less of individuals and more of one unit. We knew each others' quirks. I know it's weird to say this after only one week, but we're kind of a family now.

I woke up shaking. This was it. Today was the big day. Today was the day we had to play in front of the Head Boy and Head Girl, as well as Prof. McG and the rest of the professors to determine whether we were good enough to lift the ban for.

The band and I decided to forego practice in favor of a good night's sleep today.

As I sleepily dressed myself and made my way down to the Ravenclaw common room, I was joined by Al, Harry, and Lucas. Rose was waiting at the bottom of the girls' staircase.

"Ready for the big day, guys?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry answered, with the rest of us nodding in agreement.

"Remember, you guys. It's Team Skywalkher forever, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Yeah!" we cried.

"Now let's go out there and give it all Skywalkher has!" Rose exclaimed.

XXX

In spite of the motivational speech, I was still nervous as I looked at the professors, not to mention the Head Boy and Head Girl, spread out before us.

"Hello," Al said, "Er... thanks for being here and all that, it really means a bunch to us. Um... we'll be playing, and singing, Across the Universe by the Beatles, a muggle band. Hit it, guys."

Lucas started out with some drum beats and Harry followed up with background piano music. Then Rose and I jumped in with soft guitar music.

Albus opened his mouth and started singing.

_Words are flowing out like _  
_Endless rain into a paper cup_  
_They slither wildly as they slip away across the universe._  
_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy_  
_Are drifting through my opened mind_  
_Possessing and caressing me._

_Jai Guru Deva. Om_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light, which _  
_Dance before me like a million eyes,_  
_They call me on and on across the universe._  
_Thoughts meander like a _  
_Restless wind inside a letter box_  
_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe._

_Jai Guru Deva. Om_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life_  
_Are ringing through my opened ears _  
_Inciting and inviting me._  
_Limitless undying love, which_  
_Shines around me like a million suns,_  
_It calls me on and on across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva._  
_Jai Guru Deva._  
_Jai Guru Deva._  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world_  
_Nothing's gonna change my world._

We were met by a silent crowd. Then, all at once, everyone started clapping.

"Oh, Merlin, that was beautiful!" Professor Wilcox, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher blubbered.

"It takes me back to my time, when I was a teenager listening to the Beatles!" Professor Willow, the Muggle Studies professor said nostalgically.

"Congratulations, Skywalkher. You can stay," a smiling Prof. McG said. Wait. Prof. McG was smiling. I've never seen her smile!

I looked at Rose and found that we were both grinning like fools.

Pretty soon we, the band, were crying and laughing and hugging each other over our instruments. This shaped up to be a pretty awesome day.

When we exited the performance area, Rose and I lugging our guitar cases and amplifiers, and Lucas and Harry levitating theirs, Albus turned and faced us.

"Three words," he said, "That. Was. Epic!"

**XXX**

**Okey-dokey people! Now that background info is all done, on to 5th year summer! (YAY!) Keep your eyes peeled for some Rose/Scorpius action :)**

**Love,**

**RoseandScorpius4ever**


	7. A WHAT Now?

**Chapter 6: A WHAT Now?**

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

"What're you humming Rosie?" the boy laying next to me asked.

"Oh, it's Love Story by Taylor Swift. You should know that by now, Scorp," I replied.

"Of course. Your favorite muggle 'love song' artist, right?" he asked.

"You know me too well, Scorpius," I said, teasingly flicking his hair out of his eyes.

Scorpius snorted. "Of course I do. We've been best friends for what now, almost five years?" He resumed watching the clouds.

It's the summer before 5th year. Scorpius and I have been friends for almost five years now.

Skywalkher had been together for the same amount of time, and though we've had our discrepancies, we've always managed to work things out. When we first started out, in second year, (we had to come up with band procedures in first year) we were regarded as the "weirdos", the people who weren't on any sports team or any club, really. We were immensely unpopular.

Let me explain the Hogwarts social structure:

**Kings and Queens/Rulers of the School**(the popular people - for the wrong reasons, you pretty much had to do what they said)

**Nobles: Dukes, Duchesses**(the Quidditch players, friends of the upper class)

**The Nice-y, Artisans and Smart People**(people the upper classes were nice to, people who had a special talent, and homework help)

**Scum on Foot**(and that would be Skywalkher)

Lina, Lizzie, and Michelle were Nice-y. They were pretty much the only Nice-y that hung out with us lowly Scum on Foot.

Then, Professor Minnie (McGonagall) made us play at the Halloween feast. As soon as Albus started singing with that angel voice of his, we were catapulted to the status of "artisans." Suddenly, the Nobles and Rulers of the School started taking notice of us. We were asked to perform at all kinds of parties. We were the main entertainment everywhere. Anyone who was anyone wanted us to play at their event. They paid us too. We got an average of 75 galleons from King/Queen parties, 50 galleons from Nobles, 25 galleons from Nice-y, Artisans, and Smart People, and 10 galleons from Scum on Foot. One time, in fourth year, we earned 500 galleons from a King/Queen party. We had to perform until 2 a.m. while the seventh years celebrated their last year. Poor Dominique Weasley and Richard Hughes. They were missing 250 galleons each from their accounts the next morning. Yes, Skywalkher has had an amazing four years.

Not to mention that last year, Harry started dating the beautiful Paolina Zabini. Poor Michelle. She heard that he liked red-haired girls, and dyed her hair red (more like a Lily Evans red than a Fred Weasley II red) permanently for him. And he went and chose Lina. Michelle cried for ages after that, and wouldn't speak to Lina for almost two months. I had to cancel band practice three times for her. Thankfully, she's over him now, but her hair is still red, whether she likes it or not. I think she likes Albus now, actually. I caught her staring at him quite a few times during the End Of Year Feast.

I looked back over at Scorpius. He looked so peaceful, lying there with his pale blond hair falling over his forehead, fingers tented, and a contemplative expression in his beautiful silvery eyes. Merlin, when did he get so handsome? I blushed at the thought and kissed him on the cheek.

Scorpius turned pink and looked at me. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because," I said and smiled, snuggling into his chest and sighing happily, "Just because."

Scorpius slung an arm around my shoulders. "You are a complicated person, Rosie," he said.

We continued staring at the clouds for another half hour before we got hungry. We wandered into the kitchen, holding hands.

Astoria Malfoy stood in front of the stove, making pasta. She turned around and smiled when she saw us. "Ah. So the two-fifths of Skywalkher finally decided to join us for lunch."

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," I apologized, "It was just such a pretty day and the clouds were out–"

"It's all right, dear. I watched you two out there. It looked like you were having fun," she said, looking at our intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, it was great, Mum," Scorpius said, not letting go of my hand, "So... what's for lunch? I'm starved!"

I punched him in the shoulder and Mrs. Malfoy laughed. "Oh, Scorpius, always thinking of your stomach. Why, I remember this one time, when you were one, and I was changing your–"

"Mum!" Scorpius hissed, cutting off his mother, "Not in front of Rose!"

She rolled her eyes and whispered to me, "I'll tell you some other time, dear."

XXX

After a lovely meal of pasta (with tomato sauce for me and Scorpius, we were vegetarian, after all) and salad, Mrs. Malfoy went into the parlor and brought out three official-looking envelopes. She set two down in front of us.

"Oh! It's our Hogwarts letters!" I exclaimed. Scorp and I exchanged glances and ripped them open. A bronze badge fell into my hand. I looked over at Scorp and found that he was holding an identical one.

"Prefects," Scorpius whispered.

"Scorpius," I said, "We can't. We have band practice and all that, and there is no way that we can be prefects."

"I know," he said, sighing disappointedly, "But what can we do?"

"Well, according to the Hogwarts Rule Book, Section 401 Code 876.93, if two newly instated prefects cannot carry out their duty for a valid reason, that is, something that benefits the school or the wizarding community as a whole, they are allowed to give up their badges to two eligible people willing to carry out prefect duty," I stated.

"Trust you to memorize the Rule Book, Rosie," Scorpius snorted, "So, who do we give them to?"

"Um... I think I'll give mine to Michelle Corner," I said.

"The girl who was after Harry? Why?" he asked.

"Well, I know she's wanted prefect since she was in first year, and I figure she needs something to cheer her up, you know, get over Harry. Who are you going to give yours to?"

"Okay, you know that kid Noah Hill? He came to Hogwarts in second year. He's in our year now, very quiet, studious type. He looks rather responsible."

"All right, let's owl them now."

XXX

_Dear Michelle, _

_Congratulations on being made prefect! Scorpius and I decided that the band was far more important to us than being prefects, and according to the Hogwarts Rule Book, we are allowed to give up our badges to an eligible candidate. Of course, I had to choose you, you are 100% deserving of this badge. Your partner will be Noah Hill. Good luck, and make Ravenclaw proud!_

_Love,_  
_Rose _

_P.S. Do you like Albus? I saw you staring at him a couple times after the Harry fiasco._

Satisfied with my letter, I made my way up the winding staircases of Malfoy Manor to the attic, which Scorpius and I had dubbed the "owlery." I spotted my owl, Gabriel, immediately. Gabriel was a magnificent tawny owl with large silver eyes to match Scorp's. He was a present from Scorpius. We had gotten matching owls in second year (his was a tawny owl with amber eyes– my natural eye color), and Scorpius insisted he pay for them. It was because of my band idea that he had so much money, after all. He named his Peter and I named mine Gabriel. It was a perfect match.

I tied the letter to Gabriel's leg and whispered, "Corner Residence: Corner, Michelle Emily."

Immediately, Gabriel flew off, spreading his tawny wings in a grand sweep. I saw Peter to the same, then Scorpius and I walked back down to the kitchen, where Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for us with the third white envelope in her hands.

"I thought this was for Draco, but it's addressed to 'Skywalkher.' Here, take it," she said.

"Thanks, Mum," Scorpius said, grabbing the letter.

We went into the parlor and sat down on one of the very comfy couches.

"Okay, Scorp," I said, "Open it."

He opened it, read it, and, hand trembling, let it fall to the ground. Scorp had turned a deathly shade of white.

"What is it Scorp? Scorp? Scorpius? What happened?" I cried, concerned.

"R-r-read it, Rosie," he said shaking.

Now I was really scared. What had happened? I picked up the letter and started to read.

_Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Lucas Zabini, and Harry Dursley:_

_You are the band known as Skywalkher. I have understood that you have had great success at Hogwarts, playing for parties and such. My son, Jonathan Smith, graduated Hogwarts last year and said you had played at one of the Hufflepuff Quidditch parties (he was the seeker on the team), and that you were fantastic. He recorded your songs and showed them to me. I must say, I am most impressed with your musical abilities. I had no idea that a bunch of thirteen year olds could sound so good. _

_I own a recording company, called Stars United. We have signed numerous artists, both muggle and magical, to our label, including the Strange Brothers (a wizard band) and Pink Night (a muggle band). Both have had huge success. _

_I would like to offer you the chance to sign with my label. We will have a two year contract, and you can choose to market to wizards or muggles, or even both. I think Skywalkher has amazing talent, and I would love to have the opportunity to work with such brilliant young minds. _

_I await your reply with baited breath._

_-Zacharias Smith_  
_Owner of Stars United_

"Oh, Merlin," I said, "Scorp, we've got to owl Al, Luke and Harry right away."

"Owling takes too long. We have to Floo them. You take Harry, I'll take Al and Luke. Ask them to come over on urgent band business," he said quickly.

"Right. I'll take the parlor fireplace, you take the one upstairs," I replied.

I threw some green powder into the fire, yelled, "Dursley residence!" and stuck my head in.

I was greeted with an imposing scene. A tall, intimidating, black-haired woman sat at the head of a long table, a slightly fat, short, blonde man sitting beside her. Two small blonde boys occupied the seats opposite the blonde man, and a taller black-haired boy sat next to him. They were eating lunch in silence.

"Harry!" I cried.

The black-haired boy looked up. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

The black-haired woman's lips pursed.

"Band business! Come on!" I said urgently.

Harry must have sensed the desperation in my voice, because he threw down his fancy napkin and hurried over to the fire.

"Floo to Malfoy Manor! Now!" I exclaimed.

I ducked out of the fire, and moments later, Harry tumbled out, brushing soot off of his shirt. Scorpius, Al, and Luke were waiting for us.

I turned and faced them all. "You guys? We got a recording contract."

Luke spit out the water he was drinking on to Astoria Malfoy's 3,000 galleon rug. "A WHAT now?"

**Oh My Merlin! They might be signed to a label! Should they? Should they not? And what will the parents say? **

**You know the normal procedure! REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Kyo-Cat **

**(I'm gonna go with my name from now on)**


	8. Kiss

**Hey guys! I noticed I had some spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes in the old chapter 8, so I replaced it with this! NEW ENDING! READ!**

Chapter 8: Kiss

"A recording contract, also known as a record deal," Rose clarified.

"Well, yeah, but... why?" Luke spluttered.

"Well, it seems that idiot, Jonathan Smith, told his equally idiotic father, Zacharias Smith, that we are extremely talented, and now the idiotic Mr. Smith wants wants us to sign with his idiotic record label," I said in one breath.

"Wow, Scorp, that was a lot of 'idiots' for one sentence," Harry said.

"Anyway, what exactly are we going to do about this? It's a huge, career changing, life changing decision, guys," Al, ever the voice of reason, said.

"I don't know about you, but I love playing the drums, and I love you guys. If I could do that for the rest of my life... I think... I think I can stop thinking of myself as a failure to the Zabini name. I'd really, truly be happy. If I can play music for the rest of my life, making other people happy, I know I'll be happy too," Luke said solemnly.

We were all stunned for a minute. For Luke to say something so deep– it was really strange. It was good, too, I suppose. I mean, the boy had put up a facade for most of his life, and if making music made him come out of his shell, then it was really worth it to keep going with Skywalkher.

"I agree with Luke," I said, "I think that we should accept this record deal. Though Mr. Smith and his son might be major pains, I think they are honestly trying to offer us a chance to do something we love. Mates, this is the most amazing thing that has happened to us. We all love being in Skywalkher, hell, Skywalkher is us, it defines us. If we can be Skywalkher forever, if we can stay together forever, wouldn't that be really special? Merlin, I'm sounding like a girl right now– no offense, Rosie– but I want to follow my dreams. And my dream is Skywalkher."  
"Honestly, I think Scorp is right," Albus agreed.

"Whatever you guys do, I'm sticking with you," Harry seconded.

"Rosie?" I asked.

She bit her lip. Rose was the glue that kept our band together. Not only was she the lead guitarist, she also kept Al, Harry, Luke, and me from fighting with each other. However, she'd always wanted to be a Healer. That's not to say she didn't love Skywalkher, after all, it was her brain child, but her dream was to work for St. Mungos. She wanted to do more research in AWG, to prevent other metamorphagi from going through the same ordeal that Teddy Lupin did. She felt that it was her duty to do so. It was closure. However, she did not understand that Teddy loved seeing her play the guitar and being with Skywalkher. He once told me that guitar was Rose's natural element, it was where she felt safest and happiest. Teddy told me that it would make up for losing his arm if he could see Rose happy.

But, more than anything, I wanted Rose to be happy with herself. Rose. I love her so much, it hurts. I've always had a crush on her, but in third year, my feelings blossomed, and I fell in love. Her eyes, her hair, everything was perfect about her. Merlin, if she was happy, I would be too.

"Yes," Rose said, "I accept. I think Teddy will be okay with this, no?"

I walked over to her and hugged her. "Everything's going to be all right, Rosie. We are all here for you, no matter what Harry, Ginny, and James Potter might think of you," I whispered into her hair. "We're going to be okay."

"Sorry to break up the, ahem, interesting session you all have going on there," Luke interrupted, "But we have to tell our parents about this. Tonight."

"Oh, Merlin, what will my mother say?" Harry despaired.

One by one, they all clambered into the fireplace and flooed to their separate houses. Time to face the music.

XXX

Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, and I were enjoying a nice family meal (roast chicken for them, tofu for me) when I cleared my throat.

"Mother, Father, as of today, Skywalkher has received an invitation to be signed to the record label, Stars United. Skywalkher held a band meeting, and we have decided we would like to sign. We have to audition there, of course, but we feel that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to follow our dreams," I stated.

"Scorpius," Father said, bewildered, "Why?"

"We love it, Father, and it's honestly the best environment for us. I know we might not make it big, but we have to try," I said.

"Whatever you choose to do, dear, it's up to you," Mother said, "If you feel truly happy with this, then by all means, proceed."

"Thank you, Father, Mother," I said, "This means a lot. Thank you so much."

I got up from the table and pushed in my chair. Carrying my plate in one hand and my water glass in the other, I made my way to the kitchen and deposited them in the sink. I hope she will be happy.

Rose.

XXX

After Rose (the designated spokesperson for Skywalkher) wrote a reply to Mr. Smith, each of us received a letter telling us to meet him at the Stars United office at promptly 10:00 a.m. on July 5. It was currently 9:00 a.m.

I looked at my attire for the day. I was dressed in a black shirt, dark jeans, a brown leather jacket, and legitimate muggle army combat boots. I spiked my short hair in the front for added effect. I quickly flooed over to Luke's house, as his father was taking us to the building. After a few seconds, I landed on the Zabini's carpet.

"Ah, Scorp," Luke said, "Welcome."

Luke was dressed in gray skinny jeans, a black blazer over a white v-neck T-shirt with a bunch of squiggly lines on it, a bunch of silver and leather bracelets on his left arm, and several leather cords and silver chains around his neck, with black combat boots laced up to the middle of his calf. His blond hair was falling into his eyes.

"Hey," I replied tensely.

A minute later, Harry tumbled out of the Zabini fireplace, wearing black dress shirt with a silvery white tie tucked into black jeans, and black combat boots. His hair was slicked back. He pulled off the cool-but-nerdy-and-rich look perfectly. He waved at me and Luke, then went to find his girlfriend.

After half an hour, Al was launched onto the 1,000 galleon rug in front of the Zabini's fireplace. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt tucked into black jeans. His black skinny tie was carelessly tied, and his hair was mussed. Of course, he was wearing the trademark black combat boots.

"Hey, guys. Rose will be here in a few minutes," Al said breathlessly, his round glasses askew.

I subconsciously adjusted my rectangular glasses.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose landed in front of the fireplace. She was a vision of loveliness. Her long, curly, waist-length auburn hair tumbled down her back. She was wearing a white blazer on top of a black, draped shirt with sequins, white skinny jeans, and polished black combat boots laced up to her knees.

The combat boots were a Skywalkher tradition (don't ask me why, because I don't know). Everyone was dressed to impress, even Luke, who didn't give a damn to what he looked like.

It was now 9:50 a.m.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" she asked nervously.

"Ready," we chorused. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I grinned back. She always brought a smile to my face. We had a very important audition to get to.

Harry came down the stairs with Paolina on his arm. A few steps behind him stood Mr. Zabini. Without warning, he grabbed Harry by his collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"Don't touch my daughter, Dursley," he growled.

We sniggered at Harry's terrified expression.

"Let's go," Mr. Zabini said, still dragging Harry by his collar. We all grabbed a glowing blue boot and after an unpleasant sucking sensation, we staggered to a stop in front of an imposing black building.

I clutched my guitar case closer to my chest and saw Rose do the same.

"Let's kick some–" I began.

"LANGUAGE, Scorpius!" Mr. Zabini exclaimed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Zabini, sir!"

A tall woman with an unrealistic amount of black hair piled on top of her head walked toward us. She was dressed to the nines and carried an official-looking clipboard. "Skywalkher, I presume? This way, please," she said.

After leading us up thirty five floors and past sixty seven rooms, we arrived at the audition hall. It was a pristine white room with a wall of glass overlooking the city. There was a long table set up near the glass, with about fifteen chairs surrounding it. At the opposite end, there was a stage with a keyboard, drum set, two amplifiers, and five wizardphones (microphones with the "sonorous" charm capability) set up.

"You may get ready here, Mr. Smith and some others will come in fifteen minutes. Mr. Zabini, please come with me," the lady said.

As soon as Mr. Zabini exited the room, we collapsed on the floor.

"Skywalkher forever, right guys?" Rose asked.

"SKYWALKHER!" we cried.

We had just finished getting everything ready when Mr. Smith and a couple other distinguished men in their forties and fifties filed in.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Smith asked.

We all nodded.

"So, what will you be singing for us today?" Mr. Smith asked.

"We'll be singing 'Hey, Soul Sister,' by Train, sir," Al said.

Mr. Smith smiled. "That is one of my favorites," he said, "Go ahead."

Harry started playing the keyboard.

I jumped in with bass.

Rose struck some powerful chords.

Lucas started the drum beat.

Albus started singing.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains_  
_On the front lobe of my_  
_Left-side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you_  
_And so I went and let you_  
_Blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_  
_The smell of you in every_  
_Single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided_  
_You're the one I have decided_  
_Who's one of my kind_

_Hey soul sister_  
_Ain't that mister mister_  
_On the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_  
_Hey soul sister_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time_  
_I'm so glad you have_  
_A one track mind like me_  
_You gave my life direction_  
_A game show love connection_  
_We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_  
_My heart is bound to beat_  
_Right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you_  
_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_  
_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

_Hey soul sister_  
_Ain't that mister mister_  
_On the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_  
_Hey soul sister_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug_  
_Watching you is the only drug I need_  
_So gangster, I'm so thug_  
_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see, I can be myself now finally_  
_In fact there's nothing I can't be_  
_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

_Hey soul sister_  
_Ain't that mister mister_  
_On the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_  
_Hey soul sister_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

_Hey soul sister_  
_I don't wanna miss_  
_A single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Tonight_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_Tonight_

"That was beautiful," Mr. Smith said, tears in his eyes.

The other members bowed their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled! Skywalkher, welcome to Stars United!"

We were all so excited and caught up in the heat of the moment. While Al, Luke, and Harry went for a group hug, I grabbed Rose and twirled her around. Before I knew what I was doing, my mouth was on hers. I pulled back to find a shocked Rose and a silent room. The enormity of what I did just caught up with me.

Damn.

**Ok, that kiss was totally worth a review. It might not have been the best kiss, but it was a kiss. **

**REVIEW IF: you want Rose to kiss Scorpius back and they'll get together**

**DON'T REVIEW IF: you want Rose to slap Scorpius and run out of the room saying that she doesn't want to see his face again**

**I need 1.**

**It's your choice. I'll give you five days. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **

**I have PSATs to study for, people. I need to know if this is worth my time. **

**Love,**

**Kyo-Cat**


	9. Of BFs and GFs and Signing and Stuff

**This chapter is for "booksrbetterthanmovies"! Thank you so much for reviewing! Now, on to the Story!**

Chapter 9: Of Boyfriends and Girlfriends and Signing and Stuff

"Scorpius... I... I..." I stammered. I can't believe he kissed me! Scorpius. Malfoy. Kissed. ME. Oh, Merlin, don't tell me this was dream.

I've had on and off crushes on my best friend, but that's all I thought they were: crushes. That was until I saw him today, in his favorite brown leather jacket and those rectangular glasses I loved so much. Whoa, Rose. Love? Let's take it one step at a time.

He scratched the back of his neck. "You know what? Just–"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. The kiss was long and slow and sweet. I pulled back with a smile. His eyes darted across my face and finally he broke into a grin.

"Rose Weasley, will you go out with me?" he asked, whispering.

"Definitely," I whispered back.

Scorpius smirked, picked up a wizardphone, and said, "This song is dedicated to my Rose Weasley."

Then he started singing.

_Oh ain't she sweet, _  
_When you see her walking down the street._  
_Yes I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she sweet?_

Merlin, he had the voice of an angel!

_Oh ain't she nice,_  
_When you look her over once or twice._  
_Yes I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she nice?_

Harry started playing the keyboard and Lucas started drumming. Albus was scowling.

_Just cast an eye_  
_In her direction._  
_Oh me oh my,_  
_Ain't that perfection?_

_Oh I repeat_  
_Well don't you think that's kind of neat?_  
_Yes I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she sweet?_

_Oh ain't she sweet,_  
_When you see her walking down the street._  
_Well I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she sweet?_

_Oh ain't that nice,_  
_When you look her over once or twice._  
_Yes I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she nice?_

_Just cast an eye_  
_In her direction._  
_Oh me oh my,_  
_Ain't that perfection?_

_Oh I repeat_  
_Well don't you think that's kind of neat?_  
_Yes I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she sweet?_

_Oh ain't she sweet,_  
_When you see her walking down the street._  
_Well I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she sweet?_  
_Well I ask you very confidentially:_  
_Ain't she sweet?_

At the end of the song, he pulled out his wand, conjured up a bouquet of pale pink lilies, and presented them to me. "For you, Rosie," he said smiling.

I blushed violently. Regardless, I took the flowers and kissed him on the cheek. At the last moment, he turned his head and my mouth touched his.

"Oi! Get a room!" Albus cried, "That's my cousin you're kissing, mate! You know what? I'm going to go get Hugo, Fred, and Louis, and we're going to give you a proper big-brother talk!"

Scorpius merely smiled and said, "Al, mate, you're not older than me. Neither is Hugo. Or Louis, for that matter. And Fred is only a year older than us, and not very close to Rosie anyway. So I think that plan is a failure."

Albus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "I have my ways." I'll have to have a talk with him later. I can't really have him hurting my new boyfriend, now can I?

Just then, I realized that the entire board, including Mr. Smith, was watching us. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"As sweet as this is," Mr. Smith said, "I need your decision now: will you sign with our label?"

I looked at the other members of Skywalkher. "Can we have a minute, sir?" I asked.

"Certainly, certainly," he replied congenially, walking out of the room, his colleagues shuffling after him.

"Ok, guys, what's your decision?" I asked.

"I want to sign," Luke said.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Agreed," Al stated.

"Same here," Scorpius said, looking at me concernedly.

I took a deep breath. These next few words would seal my fate, maybe forever. "We'll sign," I said.

We all cheered and threw our arms around each other. Scorpius kissed me again, eliciting exasperated groans from the others.

"Give it a break, you guys," Harry moaned, "It's bloody disgusting. Lina and I weren't half as bad."

I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

Mr. Smith and his fellow board members filed into the room. I swear, those board members follow Mr. Smith like bloody ducklings do to their mother.

"Have you reached a decision?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Yes," I said, "We've decided we'll join."

"Excellent," Mr. Smith said, grinning, "I'll just need you to sign here." He pointed to the end of a ten page official-looking document. I muttered a contract spell to make sure there was nothing shady going on. When it turned out clean, I breathed a sigh of relief and signed the paper. The action was repeated by Scorpius, Al, Luke, and Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," I said, smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied, "Now Melanie will help you get through the rest of the process."

XXX

I was exhausted by the time I got home. We spent about three hours doing legal work, two hours picking out special equipment to help our music, and five hours with a bloody image consultant.

Of course, when I got home, my father was waiting for me with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Daddy?" I asked tentatively, "Is anything wrong?"

"Merlin, Rosie!" he exclaimed.

"Don't call me Rosie, Daddy," I said, out of habit.

"What, so only _he_can call you that then?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know what and who I'm talking about, Rose."

"Um... I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Him, Rose."

"Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

"What about him?"

"Merlin, Rose, are you going to make me spell it out?"

"Yes, because I really don't know who you're talking about."

"You. Are. Dating. Scorpius. Malfoy."

"Daddy, I swear I was going to tell you as soon as I got home!" I cried.

"That's not what I'm mad about, Rose," he said.

"Then... what exactly are you upset about?" I asked.

"Merlin! Couldn't you have waited another two months?" he exclaimed.

"Why? What's happening in two months?" I asked.

"I bet your mother ten galleons that you would date that prat after fifth year! It was rather obvious that you two liked each other, and your mother bet me ten galleons that you would date before fifth year!"

I was shocked. My parents bet on me? More importantly, I was that obvious?

I was snapped out of my reverie by the sight of my mother dancing crazily down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she pointed her finger at my father and said, "Ha! I knew they would start dating before fifth year! I am now ten galleons richer! Pay up, Ronald!"

Dad glared at me and said, "I'll be giving Scorpius the 'Daddy Talk', Rose. And don't think this is over, young lady!" He then went back to bickering with Mum about the ten galleons. Somehow they didn't realize that they shared all the money earned in this house.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Today had been a fantastic day, what with Scorpius and I getting together and Skywalkher nailing the record deal. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a satisfied smile on my face.

**Aw... Rosie and Scorpius are boyfriend and girlfriend! So cute! :) I think the next chapter will be in their seventh year and will be told from Rose's point of view. Yes, I know I alternate, but I think the next chapter will be told better from Rose's point of view. You'll see :)**

**The song used is called "Ain't She Sweet" by the Beatles.  
**

**This was definitely not my best work, more like a filler chapter... **

**By the way, do you want Skywalkher to sign as:**

**a) a muggle band**

**b) a wizard band**

**-or-**

**c) both! **

**I'm kinda inclined toward... You know what? I'm not going to tell you! It'll be a surprise! *rubs hands together evilly*. Tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**Kyo-Cat**


	10. Fame

Chapter 10: Fame

It has been two years. Two years since Skywalkher signed with Stars United. Two years since Skywalkher was thought of as Hogwarts royalty. Two years is a long time.

When we signed with Stars United, we decided to become a wizard and muggle band. Of course, that would make things a lot harder, considering that we had to hide the fact that we were wizards from the vast muggle population, but we managed.

Our fame formed almost overnight. We released a few singles, _A Journey Forever_ and _Remember_, but none of them had concrete success. When we finally released our debut album, _Under the Stars_, it sold about 30,000 copies in the first week. I guess the people who bought it were popular, because in the second week, _Under the Stars _ sold 500,000 copies. Overall,_ Under the Stars _ sold 1.4 million copies. It was a wonderful day for Skywalkher. We went on our first headline tour in the UK. Our second album, _One More Mountain_, sold 600,000 copies in its first week, with 2.65 million overall sales. We toured the US and a lot of Europe on that album. Three of our singles, _A Forest of Lies_ (_One More Mountain_), _ Climbing the Walls _ (_One More Mountain_), and _Watching You, Watching Me_ (_Under the Stars_), were certified platinum. _A Forest of Lies_was nominated for the Grammy Award for Record of the Year, but Skywalkher won Best New Artist at the previous Grammys.

We had our own merchandise as well. Our favorite T-shirt was white and it read (on the back):

**S**corpius Malfoy- bass guitar

**K**ey to My Heart

**Y**ellow, Green, Blue, Red

**W**alk the Other Side of Life

**A**lbus Potter- lead singer

** L**ucas Zabini- drummer

**K**issed by an Angel

**H**arry Dursley- keyboard

** E**verybody Loves a Happy Ending

** R**ose Weasley- lead guitar

_One More Mountain US Tour_

Those were our names, obviously, and the titles of our songs, along with the tour. The front had a watercolor Great Britain flag along with watercolors of our silhouettes.

Our most popular T-shirts read:

(a)"I love Albus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Lucas Zabini/Harold Dursley"  
(b)"Born to be Mrs. Zabini/Mrs. Potter/Mrs. Malfoy/Mrs. Dursley"  
(c)"Rose Weasley, will you go out with me?"

There were also T-shirts with our pictures and signatures on them that were rather popular as well.

Yes, these past two years have been amazing.

But they were also filled with trouble.

Harry and Lina broke up a year ago. Harry was backstage after a concert in Chicago when a crazy fangirl (these Americans are ridiculous, swooning at a British accent) came onto Harry and started making out with him. Lina happened to be visiting her aunt in Chicago at the time, and decided to come to the Skywalkher concert as support for her boyfriend. She went backstage after the concert to say hello to Harry, when she found him kissing another girl. Naturally she was upset and fled from the scene. Initially, I was very upset with Harry, until Luke testified that the girl forced herself on Harry. Lina didn't believe us, though, and she didn't take him back. Lina demanded that I make a choice: remaining friends with her or staying in Skywalkher. I chose Skywalkher. Since then, she has not spoken a word to me.

About a year and a half ago, when _Under the Stars_reached the peak of its popularity, Scorpius and I decided that we needed to put our music career before our relationship, and because we didn't spend "couple time" together anyway, we decided on a mutual breakup. He's dated other girls since then, but none of them lasted more than two months. Scorpius was a soulful bassist, he truly had a talent with that guitar. Thankfully, Scorp and I have remained best friends after the breakup.

Luke was featured in the tabloids a lot. He loved attention, it was his drug. He practically lived on press coverage. Luke pulled insane stunts for that attention. He's slept with six women (one nearly 20 years older than him), including two muggle pop stars. Luckily, he's not had any children by them. Thankfully, he's decided to reform to get some girl's attention. I have a sneaking suspicion that it's Elizabeth Boot. Lina and Rosa (Luke's second year Hufflepuff little sister) aren't speaking to him– Lina because of the Harry debacle, and Rosa because she loves Lina too much to go against her.

Albus was, and still is, the most popular with the girls, what with his sparkling emerald eyes and black hair that falls "so perfectly" into his eyes. He's got a great voice, and obviously the lead singer of a band gets the most coverage. Al didn't do relationships. He would look at some girl, and say, "Hey, you're pretty. Want to come over to my place?" and that would do it. I've had to pull Albus away from so many girls on that one red couch, I go out of my mind. I had to blast him away from some girl wile they were going at it like rabbits. Thankfully, Albus only did hook-ups, so the next day, the girl would be gone from Skywalkher's life. We called him "The Lady Killer", after Cee-Lo Green.

Harry had that quiet boy charm, but he mastered the "smolder" thing with his eyes perfectly. He could simply look at a girl and her knees would turn to jelly and she would lose the ability to speak for about five minutes (I should know, he uses it on me when he wants cake for breakfast). He's now been dating some witch that's two years older than us. I think her name is Annabelle Humphrey. She's a total pain in the ass, I don't know how Harry puts up with her. I can't be in the same room with her for ten minutes before wanting to rip up everything in sight, including her perfectly curled, blond hair.

And then there's me. Rose Weasley, lead guitarist. Being the only girl in a wildly popular band, the subject of attention from boys. Everyday, at the Skywalkher residence (yes, we lived together most of the time) I get at least three letters from muggles and wizards asking me out, to some dance, or, stupidly, to a Skywalkher concert. These people just don't think. Frankly, I hate the damn attention, unless the boy is very cute. I've been told by many that I'm a sneaky, manipulative bitch. Last year, I was failing Arithmancy, so I slept with my professor, Professor Lowell, to get a higher grade. He was only twenty-three, and quite good-looking. I had to do it four times before he changed my grade, but hey, it worked. I passed with an E. I've also slept with Nathan Bellerosi (seventh year, Gryffindor– he was my boyfriend for two months), Mateo and Zane Zabini (they needed the experience), and Professor Benedict, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, because he was quite good, french, and very (and I mean very) hot. I've also slept with about five guys on the tours. It's only been since Scorpius and I broke up that I started doing these things. I don't know, I mean, he's been my friend for so long, and when we broke up, it felt like there was an empty space in my heart that I desperately needed to fill. So I filled it with mostly physical relationships. I'm trying to get over it, and accept the breakup. It's slowly working.

We've changed our "looks" quite a bit as well. The image consultant decided that we needed something more noticeable than our combat boots to link us together. She suggested leather jackets.

Al got rid of his glasses in favor of contacts, and became the "bad boy" of our group. He normally wore dark wash jeans, the signature Skywalkher combat boots (our old ones sold for nearly $10,000), a v-neck t-shirt (in different colors, but usually black or white) and a black leather jacket. He left his black hair "adorably tousled" and often let it fall into his eyes.

After our breakup, Scorpius ditched his rectangular glasses that I secretly loved in favor of contacts as well. He normally wore a brown leather bomber over a Great Britain t-shirt, light wash jeans, and skate sneakers. His hair was short and spiked in the front. He had dyed the front spikes a deep black. He looked exactly like Zayn from One Direction. Scorpius hated One Direction, so obviously, we had to call him ZM.

Lucas was dubbed the "Punk Prince". He wore dark v-neck t-shirts under a black leather jacket, a spiked belt that barely managed to hold up his sagging black jeans, and black and gold custom made Nike sneakers. His golden blond hair falling into his eyes provided a nice contrast to his somber attire. He had several leather and silver armbands, bracelets, and necklaces, along with a silver chain that hung from his belt loops.

Harry was dressed the most formally out of all of us. He always wore a button down, long sleeved shirt (usually dark green or white) with a black skinny tie carelessly thrown around his neck under a black leather jacket (that he usually removed halfway and sometimes threw into the crowd– of course, he got it back– he bribed the girls that caught it with a kiss in exchange for his jacket), dark jeans, and black or grey converse.

I was called the "Pretty Punk Princess" by my bandmates, my manager, and most of my fans. I wore my hair long, black, and curly most of the time. I dressed in really low-cut, draped tank tops or really short, backless, crop tops. I almost always wore tight skinny jeans and six to ten inch high heeled black lace up combat boots that went up to my knees. I had to have some form of black lace on my body as well. I also loved my black, spiked, fingerless gloves and changed my guitar strap to match. I wore a huge amount of mascara and eyeliner, black lipstick, and black nail polish. People often asked if Luke and I were dating or married. I liked Luke now, of course, but not in that way.

It seemed like Scorpius and Harry were the only ones who didn't dress all emo-y.

"All right, everyone, take five!" Al called. Even though I was the mother of Skywalkher, Al got to regulate practice times and such.

I rubbed my sore fingers. Al had us working from six in the morning. It was now three in the afternoon. I walked outside the practice room and into the hallway (yes, we had modeled the Skywalkher residence after a school– Luke had a thing for muggle schools a while back) for a bottle of water (we also had a vending machine– also another fancy of Luke's), Al following me. I caught a glimpse of Lily Evans red hair, and before I could say anything, two strong arms grasped me around the middle and a voice yelled in my ear. "Rose!" it shrieked.

"Michelle!" I cried, turning around.

I saw Al's face, which, for some reason, was slack. I stared at him

Al snapped out of it and smirked. "Well, hello there, pretty lady," he began, speaking to Michelle, "I'm Albus Potter, but I reckon you know that. What's your name?"

I looked at him in disbelief, Michelle's face mirroring my own.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, "I'm Michelle Corner. I'm in your year in your house."

"Oh," Al said, "Well, I can't be expected to know everybody. I am Albus Severus Potter, after all. But how would you like to get to know me better? I'd love to know you too."

"Um... no," Michelle said.

"No?" Al asked, shocked, "Well, how about a little song for my little lady. Rose?"

I sighed and summoned my guitar. "What song, Al?" I asked wearily.

"'Live While We're Young', by One Direction, Punk Princess," he replied.

I struck some chords and he began to sing.

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_  
_Come on and let me sneak you out_  
_And have a celebration, a celebration_  
_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_  
_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_  
_Don't overthink just let it go_  
_And if we get together, yeah, get together_  
_Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_  
_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_And girl, you and I_  
_We're about to make some memories tonight_  
_I wanna live while we're young_  
_We wanna live while we're young_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_  
_C'mon, young_  
_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_  
_Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_  
_Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_

I put down my guitar and he drew his wand out. "For you, my little lady," he said, presenting her with a beautiful red rose, "I hope you'll change your mind." He bowed for effect.

Michelle took her wand out and removed all the thorns on the rose, sending them flying toward Albus. She then made the rose burst into flames, burning his hand.

"Not a chance in hell," she snarled.

"How about in heaven? Because that's where you'll be after a few hours if you'll come with me," he said cheekily.

At that comment, she levitated him and removed all his clothes except for his boxers, which, oddly enough, had his face all over them.

"You wear your face on your boxers?" Michelle exclaimed.

"Would you rather I wear yours?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Albus Severus Potter, you are the most infuriating seventeen year old I have met!" she cried, throwing her hands up in frusteration and stalking away haughtily.

"But you love me anyway! Everyone does!" he answered.

She shot one last hex at him before disappearing.

I turned around to find Scorp, Harry, and Luke all watching the scene with an amused expression in their eyes.

"What?" Al snapped.

"Dude," Luke began (for some reason, he loved American expressions, "You've got it bad."

What? Albus Potter, a name synonymous with "player" has it bad for a girl? Oh, Merlin. Please don't let the universe fall apart. I sighed. Our seventh year at Hogwarts was going to be drama-filled, I just know it.

**Ok, now you see why I rated it "T." I swear, there will be nothing graphic beyond some making out. Do you think I should change the rating? I think this falls under "T." **

**Don't kill me, please! Rose and Scorpius will get together, I just need there to be some drama. (I'm a sucker for it). **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster Rosie and Scorp will get together! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Kyo-Cat**


	11. The Best Walk EVER

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. *hides behind shield* Because I didn't update, here's a special chapter to appease your hunger. **

Chapter 11: The Best Walk. EVER.

Albus Potter and Michelle Corner, huh? I never would have guessed. I mean, everyone knew she liked Al, but Al is such a player. And what was up with her reaction? I thought Michelle would have jumped into his arms as soon as Al asked her out. Playing hard to get is not Michelle's forte, from what Rose told me.

Rose. The name still ripped into my heart. I could no longer call her Rose. I couldn't call her Weasley. For a month after our breakup, I couldn't call her anything. Then I heard her sing something in that angelic voice of hers.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_  
_But loving him was red_

I'll never forget the passion with which she sang. I'll never forget the way her voice broke on the word "red." I'll never forget how she whispered "Scorpius" and started crying after she finished the song.

I decided to call her "Red."

Much to my chagrin, Al was asking endless questions about Michelle. I did not want to spend another minute in that lovesick atmosphere.

I exited the great double doors that guarded the walls of Skywalkher Residence and took a breath of fresh Scottish air.

Skywalkher Residence had a few touches of what we all liked.  
-Luke: built like a posh muggle academy  
-Rose: had four giant statues of the Beatles guarding the entrance of the main residence.  
-Al: had a huge kitchen/cafeteria (for some reason, the boy loved to cook)  
-Harry: the walls were engraved with the names of muggles and wizards who died in the War  
-Me: built on the old James Bond movie set for "Skyfall." What can I say? I'm a sucker for James Bond stuff. 007 forever!

Skywalkher Residence basically looked like beautifully crafted muggle academy enclosed in six meter tall walls. Very imposing.

I walked through the moor for a while, occasionally picking at the frozen grass. It was a rather cloudy day, it looked like it was going to rain.

_I walk a lonely road _  
_The only one that I have ever known _  
_Don't know where it goes _  
_But it's home to me _  
_And I walk alone_

Green Day got that right. Even though I had Skywalkher with me, I felt lonely most of the time.

_I walk this empty street _  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _  
_Where the city sleeps _  
_And I'm the only one _  
_And I walk alone _

_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk a_

I felt a few raindrops on my face.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _  
_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me _  
_Till then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, _  
_aah-ah Ah-ah, _  
_ah-ah, _  
_ah-ah _

_I'm walking down the line _  
_That divides me somewhere in my mind _  
_On the border line of the edge _  
_And where I walk alone_

Another, higher, voice joined mine, accompanied by an acoustic guitar.

_Read between the lines _  
_What's fucked up and everything's all right _  
_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive _  
_And I walk alone _

_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk alone _  
_I walk a _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _  
_Till then I walk alone _

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, _  
_ah-ah, aah-ah _  
_Ah-ah, ah-ah _

_I walk alone_  
_I walk a _

_I walk this empty street _  
_On the Boulevard of broken dreams _  
_Where the city sleeps _  
_And I'm the only one _  
_And I walk a _

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _  
_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me _  
_Till then I walk alone_

I smiled wryly. That song fit me so well. I was a loner in a crowd. The only time I felt complete was with Rose. She was the only one who could take away my loneliness. She was the half of my heart that was missing.

"So, Red, what brings you out here?" I asked casually to the girl on my right.

"Hey, Zayn," she said with a painful smile.

I hated that name. Everyone, especially Rose, told me I looked exactly like Zayn from One Direction. I was blonde and pale. How could I look like Zayn?

I put aside my scowl and my face morphed into a concerned expression. "What's wrong?"

"I– It's nothing, Scorp, don't worry about it."

"I can see it's something, Red. Tell me. I was your boyfriend for six months. I understand you."

"That's just it. Seeing Al and Michelle... I mean, Michelle is head over heels in love with Al, and Al is beginning to love Michelle... Even Luke's got his eye on someone. It feels like you and I are the only ones out of the loop, you know." Rose said.

"You know there's only one person I love, Red. You know who it is. And I'll never find someone else. I'll grow up old and weary and still have a picture of her I gaze upon every day." I stated, looking at the hills in the distance.

"Scorpius..." she started.

"No, I don't want to hear it, Rose."

She gasped.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"You called me Rose," Rose said. "You swore never to call me Rose or Rosie again, but you..."

"What can you expect me to do, honestly? The girl I love dumped me so she could sleep with professors, fans, and even Luke's little brothers. Imagine how painful this has been for me! I have to look at her everyday, hell, I live with her, and I can never have her!" I cried.

The few drops increased until it was pouring cats and dogs.

"Scorpius–" she began.

"No! No, Red, I can't bear it! I can't keep living like this! You know, there are plenty of girls out there who like me. I've got plenty of fans. I'll fall in love with one of those girls. You know Jade Wilcox? She's loved me for a long time now. I'll marry her one day, you'll see."

"Do you love her?" Rose asked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"No you don't!" she yelled, "You'll never love anyone else but me! I'm the only one you'll ever love!"

As she stood there, soaked to the bone, her clothes barely hanging on to her petite frame, I found that I could not lie to her.

"You bitch," I said coldly. Rose recoiled as if slapped. "Yes, I'll never love anyone but you. Are you happy now? I'll die some old and lonely life, and you'll be married to some rich fella with two kids, and have three boyfriends on the side." I started to walk away.

Suddenly, a small hand grabbed the sleeve of my shirt. "Turn around, Scorpius," she said.

I whipped around. "What? Are you going to make me feel worse than I already am?" I could feel the tears prick my eyes. "I've already been–"

In one fluid motion, I felt Rose's hand grasp my collar, pull my head down and kiss me. Her lips were so soft.

"I love you, Scorpius," she whispered, "Don't say you love anyone else but me."

After that, I couldn't hold myself back. I mean, the sight of her black, very lacy bra under her wet white shirt was enough to make any man crazy, but she told me she loved me. She _loved_ me.

I quickly covered her mouth with mine, knotting my fingers in her hair and pulling her closer. She responded with great enthusiasm, holding nothing back. As our tongues explored the far corner of each others' mouth, our hands were very busy. I rid her of all her upper-body clothing a second before she unbuttoned my shirt. Our jeans hit the ground at the same time, followed by my boxers and her panties.

When she stood there in front of me, naked, the raindrops gliding down her body, I thought I had seen nothing more beautiful. Rose blushed a little at my intense staring before kissing me again.

Just like that, we made love in the rain.

**So... was it OK? A little "M" toward the end, yeah, but it was OK, right? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (this is Rose and Scorpius' second time sleeping together, in case anyone wondered) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Kyo-Kat **


	12. Author's Note 2

**Happy New Year's, everyone!**

**Thanks for reviewing & following my story. Next chapter is coming soon! :) **

**Love you lots! 3**

**Kyo~Cat**


	13. More Than One Surprise

**HERE IT IS! Sorry for the wait, you guys, but you'll definitely like it! (I hope) (: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME. **

Chapter 13: More Than One Surprise

Finally, the aching pain inside me stopped. Whenever Scorpius' hand was interlocked with mine everything was all right. Everything was okay.

I told Scorpius we broke up to focus on our music instead of each other. The truth is, I could not deal with him anymore. He was very passionate when _pursuing_ me, but he turned indifferent and cold when we were _together_. I can't count the number of times I read Pride and Prejudice in those six months. I tried to connect Scorpius' cold behavior with that of Mr. Darcy. However, unlike Mr. Darcy, Scorpius didn't show any signs of love. Our music was being affected by it. I could not concentrate out of frusteration. I believed that Scorpius didn't love me. I, on the other hand, loved him so much that it hurt to spend a moment without him. In the end, I broke up with him because it was affecting the lives of Luke, Al, and Harry.

Honestly, I was still scared. I loved him, I did! But did he love me? Would he go back to the way he was before? He could say he loved me however many times he wanted to, but he was so cold! I didn't think I'd ever believe him. That was horrible of me, wasn't it? I couldn't trust the man I loved, even though he said he loved me.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the slight squeezing of my hand. Strangely, I had been staring at the same page in my book for over twenty minutes, and stranger yet, Scorpius did not notice. Instead he was looking around the library, his eyes darting everywhere.

"Scorp?" I asked in a soft voice, "Is there anything wrong?"

"What? Oh, Rose... No, there's nothing wrong. It's just– It's just that I have to go to your parents' house today," he replied.

"My parents? Whatever for?"

"It's important," he said curtly, and that was that. I sighed to myself. It looked like the Mr. Darcy-Scorpius hybrid was waking again.

I turned my attention back to my book and managed to get a good way through it before Scorpius stood up. "I must go now, Rosie. Wish me luck," he said.

"Er...good luck then," I replied.

"Thank you." He nodded to me and whisked out of the room.

I turned around to face the back of the couch. "Al, Luke, and Harry, you can come out now!" I called.

They came out laughing like anything. "What was–" Al started.

"That? He just whisked–" Luke followed.

"Out of the room like an old English lord!" Harry cried.

"His language!"

"His behavior!"

"The expression on his face!"

"It's just like Mr. Darcy in that book Rose reads all the time!"

"Or Harry. He's like that as well."

"Only because I was brought up that way!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Okay, guys, cut it out. Scorp is my boyfriend, and he is your mate. Stop insulting him," I said.

"Rosie, he usually dresses like Zayn from One Direction. He speaks like a teenager. Today, he was wearing a suit and a tie and was speaking like some sort of English nobility from the 19th century!" Al exclaimed.

"You do have a point. And he said he wanted to visit my parents. Why would he want to visit my parents?" I asked.

Suddenly, Al became interested with his shoes, Harry with the detail on the couch, and Luke with the bookshelf.

"You know something," I stated, my eyes narrowing. I purposefully changed my eye color from gold to black.

The boys shuddered, but would not tell me anything. No matter how much I prodded them, they would not spill anything. Seriously, what was Scorpius doing?

XXX

It was a week since Scorpius came back from my parents' house. I still did not know what he did.

I was interrupted from my guitar practice with a soft knock on the glass of my window. Scorpius was outside!

"Scorp, what are you doing out there?" I exclaimed.

"Rose, can you come with me please?" he almost whispered.

"Sure, but it's almost time for lunch," I answered, crawling out the window.

"I have lunch prepared," he said softly.

I shrugged and accepted his proffered hand. We walked, hand in hand, for a long while, saying nothing, until we arrived at the foot of a hill.

"I like what you're wearing," he said, smirking.

I glanced down at my outfit. It was a long white cotton dress with pale pink rose embroidery and pink shoes with white roses on them. Scorpius gave me both.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Take your shoes off, Rosie," he said.

My brow furrowed but I did as he asked. He yanked my hand and started running up the hill, laughing. Seeing Scorpius so free, not to mention barefoot, caused me to laugh as well. By the time we reached the top of the hill, we were out of breath and panting.

Scorpius gently covered my eyes. "Don't peek, Rosie," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let him guide me to his final destination.

After what seemed like ages, we finally stopped. "Keep your eyes closed, Rose," he said.

I heard some crackling and shifting until finally Scorpius said, "Look up, Rose."

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a maple forest. Though it was summer, the leaves sparkled red and gold. I smiled softly. Though I was in Ravenclaw, my favorite colors were Gryffindor colors. Scorpius knew me so well. Then, I glanced up at the clear blue sky and covered my mouth with shock.

Because written in the cerulean sky with flashy red and gold maple leaves were the words 'Rose Weasley, will you marry me?'

Marry Scorpius? I loved him, yes, but marry him? Was I ready for that? My head told me that I was too young, Scorpius was too young, and we would not be able to handle it. My heart told me that nothing would make me happier.

I looked down at the boy kneeling in front of me, an unopened black box resting in the palm of his hand. I gazed into his eyes and saw my own conflicting emotions there. He knew we were young and foolhardy, but he loved me just as much as I loved him, and was willing to take the risk of marriage.

The first decision that sealed my fate was when I decided to join Skywalkher. The second was when I said yes to Scorpius.

XXX

Skywalkher residence was in an uproar when we told them of our plans. Luke crossed his arms and smirked, like he knew it was going to happen all along, Al jumped up and down on the couch, and Harry shook our hands and congratulated us.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Scorpius and I were planning to get married after graduation, but our mothers insisted that it had to be before we went to school, so we were getting married five days before boarding the Hogwarts express. Astoria (she insisted I call her that) and my mum dragged me from shop to shop, trying on wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses, and planning everything for the wedding, down to the minutest detail. Our fathers spent the days drowning their sorrows in firewhiskey.

Today was the day. The wedding dress we finally decided on was simple and elegant. It was a strapless ivory number with a cinched waist and a flowing skirt. The skirt had pearls scattered across it.

I checked my reflection in the mirror for what seemed to be the thousandth time. My long auburn hair was left to its own, tumbling naturally down my shoulders and back. My eyes were slightly accented by pale gold eyeshadow. I clutched my bouquet of blue roses tighter.

"All right, Rose, darling," Astoria said. "Let's begin the checklist."

"Something old?" she asked.

"My necklace," I said, pointing to a silver locket Scorpius had given me for my twelfth birthday.

"Something new?"

"My dress and my shoes."

"Something borrowed?"

"My mother's veil and your silver bracelet."

"Something blue?"

"My bouquet."

Astoria and my mum both wiped tears from their eyes. "You look so beautiful," my mum sobbed.

"I love you, mum," I said. "I love you, Astoria."

Then the waterworks really arrived. "Stop it, mum, Astoria," I said with a watery smile. "You're going to make me cry."

"We're going," my mum said with an imitation of my smile, "I'll leave you to your father."

Then Dad came in, his bright orange hair swept back and his navy dress robes buttoned to his neck. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"Rose, from now on, Scorpius has to take my place. He has to protect you and love you and care for you. If I ever find out he's done something to make my little girl cry, I will personally murder him," he said seriously.

"You'll have to wait in line behind Hugo and Albus then," I said, tearing up.

"Rose, honey, don't cry. You love Scorpius, right? I mean, for a Malfoy, he's not that bad. So stop crying and smile. This is a happy occasion," Dad said, hugging my to his chest.

"I love you, Daddy," I sobbed.

"There, there. Wipe your tears. I'll always be there for you, Rose, whether you're a Weasley or a Malfoy," he reassured me, patting my back.

I hastily wiped my tears away and grasped my father's arm. "I'm ready," I stated.

Arm in arm, my dad and I stepped into the church. Scorpius turned to face me, a smile lighting up his face. When I saw that smile, I knew I made the right decision. Screw whatever happens from here on out. I have Scorpius.

I let go of my father's arm and took Scorpius' gloved hand, and together, we knelt before the altar.

I was so entranced with the whole atmosphere that I nearly forgot to say, "I do."

Finally, the priest proclaimed us man and wife, and Scorpius kissed me with all the love he felt for me.

I would now sign my name 'Rose Malfoy.'

**Don't worry, there's more! You didn't think I'd leave out all the Hogwarts drama, did you? **


	14. Events at the Skywalkher Residence

Chapter 15: Events at the Skywalkher Residence

I gazed at the beautiful redhead sleeping next to me. She had a slight smile on her face, and her tiny hand was intertwined with mine. I twisted the gold wedding band on my left ring finger and grinned.

I was married to Rose Weasley. No, Rose Malfoy. I was in great danger of giggling like a girl.

Today was the day we were returning to Hogwarts. With a sigh, I dragged myself out bed and started getting ready for the day.

I grabbed my contact case and opened it, ready to slip one into my eye. After spotting the glasses Rose loved so much, I thought the better of it. I placed the box of contacts back on the bathroom shelf and put my glasses on.

I threw on a pair of dark jeans and our favorite white Skywalkher T-shirt under a black hoodie. Hoodies were essential in our profession, as well as sunglasses and scarves. We needed wizard and muggle paparazzi protection.

I walked over to my sleeping beauty and gently shook her. "Come on, Mrs. Malfoy, get up."

"Scorp..." she muttered. "Ten more minutes."

I chuckled. "I would let you if it was up to me, but today's the day we go back to Hogwarts."

She bolted up, eyes wild. "Hogwarts is today? TODAY?" she screamed. Then she pointed at my face, "GLASSES!"

I collapsed in laughter. My normally composed wife was a sight. Her normally auburn hair was a frizz of curls and changing colors every minute (it happens when she gets excited or nervous), her face was flushed, and her pajamas were put together haphazardly (although that way have been my fault).

She glared at me. "You should have woken me up earlier!" she screeched.

I shook my head. "Too...funny...like this...Rosie," I wheezed.

Rose kicked me and stomped her way to the bathroom. Half an hour later, she emerged in the Skywalkher T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black motorcycle jacket.

"Looking dazzling as always, Rosie," I said.

She scowled and grabbed my hand. Together, we walked down to the breakfast table. Waiting for us there was a surprise. A tall, dark haired girl stood up as soon as she saw Rose.

Rose dropped my hand and started walking towards her. Rose threw herself into the arms of the girl. "Lina!" she cried.

Hesitantly, Paolina put her arms around Rose. "Rose... I'm sorry," she said.

Rose wiped her eyes. "It's okay," she whispered.

I smiled. Rose finally got back her Lina.

Luke stood up. "Why didn't you come to the wedding?" he asked harshly.

Rose whipped around to face Luke. "What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Paolina. Donata. Zabini. Why did you not come to the wedding?" he repeated.

"I...I can't tell you. It's not my place," Lina said.

"Whatever, Luke! She's my best friend, and she's your sister. She's finally come back to us! You should be happy!" Rose exclaimed.

Rose knew something.

I slung my arm around Rose's shoulders and drew her to my chest. She smiled up at me, and Lina smiled at the two of us.

"You guys are so cute together," Lina said.

"What, no 'Ew, Mini-Malfoy' from you?" I asked, surprised.

Lina shoved me. "My best friend is Mrs. Malfoy now. I don't think she'd appreciate those comments."

We all sat around our table and ate a delicious Albus Potter breakfast. It felt like old times, when we were all together at the Ravenclaw table. I could tell by Rose's happy face that she felt that way too.

Our atmosphere was broken by the alert signal for portkeys. "The portkey for Kings Cross will leave in ten minutes," the alert bellowed.

We covered our ears. "Really, somebody must fix that thing!" Harry cried, only just coming down.

Lina and Harry both froze. "Why is she here?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed.

Lina folded her napkin and placed it in her plate. "I think I should go now. I'll see you on the Express, Rose," Lina said.

In two minutes, Lina disappeared into the flames. Rose's bottom lip started quivering. I wrapped my arms around her and hoisted her in the air "Let's go, Rosie," I said, carrying her to the portkey.

Luke and Al followed me, leaving Harry to look bewildered.

Rose was about ready to cry.

"Come on, Rosie, smile," I said. She turned her face away.

"Sonorous," I muttered under my breath, pointing my wand at my throat.

I knew one song that would have Rose laughing in no time.

_H-Hey H-Hey_  
_H-H-Hey (H-Hey)_  
_Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda _boy_ who doesn't say a word,_  
_Who sits at the curb and waits for the world_  
_But I'm about to break out, about to break out_  
_I'm like a crook tonight_

Rose rolled her eyes and shoved me.

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly_  
_And now I'm like a bee and I'm headin' for the honey_  
_And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_

At this, I grabbed Rose's hands and she started smiling.

_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Hello my name is... _  
_Nice to meet you_  
_I think you're famous_  
_Where have I seen you?_

Rose started giggling. "I don't know where," Rose said.

_You'll be my _Kate, _I'll be your _William  
_Livin' like a fairytale_  
_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_  
_37 cars and a yacht down in Boca_  
_Take me away wherever you say_  
_Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh_  
_Light my heart up baby like a matchstick_  
_Ohh ohh ohh_  
_And hit the gas quick_

_Rose started singing. _

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_  
_Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_  
_Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

I stopped singing and let Rose take over.

_Ready or not here I come here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come here I come_  
_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_  
_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_  
_Ready or not here I come boy it's on_

_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_Where you at?_  
_The night is young_  
_In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you_  
_Ready or not_  
_Here I come_  
_I like your face_  
_Do you like my song?_  
_Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_  
_Ready or not (here I come, ohhhh)_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Ready or not_  
_Boombada Boombada Boombada_  
_Ready or not!_

"Thanks, Scorp, you really know how to cheer me up," Rose said, laughing.

I grabbed her hand and touched the glowing blue portkey. "I'm not your husband for nothing, you know," I said.

One strong tug from our navels later, we were dumped into the wizarding section of King's Cross.


	15. A VERY Fun Year

**OH MY GAWD YOU GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! (: **

Chapter 15: A VERY Fun Year

I brushed pale blond hair out of Scorpius' steely grey eyes. He scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way possible and playfully bit one of my fingers. I yanked my hand back, feigning shock. I saw a mischievous expression cross Scorpius' face and a feeling of dread settled in my stomach. He was going to do something horribly embarrassing. Sure enough, three seconds later, Scorpius grabbed my hand _licked_ it.

"Delicious," he said with a smile.

"Ugh. You're disgusting, Scorp!" I exclaimed, wiping my hand on my jeans.

"You love it," he whispered in my ear.

I shivered when I felt his breath on my neck. "I do not," I said, hoping my voice didn't tremble.

"That is not what you said last night," he said in a low, deep voice, smirking at the strawberry red blush that was quickly spreading across my face. He then proceeded to bury his face in my neck.

"Not...in...public," I said, struggling to get the words out.

He lifted his head up and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"No," I huffed.

His shoulders slumped and put on a dejected expression.

"Still a no," I said, smiling at Scorpius' antics.

"Right, well, if you guys are done with...whatever you were doing this time, I think that the train is ready to leave," an amused Harry said.

"We'll be right there!" I cried, frantically making my way through the crowd and into the train. I spotted Scorpius a few meters behind, struggling to carry two very heavy trunks.

"Are you not a wizard?" I yelled at Scorpius, "Levitate those damn trunks!"

Realization spread across Scorpius' face. "Right, I knew that," he muttered.

Once we all made it into the train, we found a large, spacious compartment. Coincidentally, it was the same compartment in which we all met in first year.

"Looks like we begin and end Hogwarts in the same compartment," I said, suddenly nostalgic.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around me. "Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" he asked excitedly.

Fifteen games, three burned eyebrows, and seven smarting fingers later, we were all exhausted. Al flopped down on the seats, Harry was asleep against the door, Luke was drooling on the floor, and Scorpius was sleeping peacefully on my lap. I smiled down at him. Scorpius' features were so delicate. I traced the bridge of his nose and watched his eyelids and unbelievably long eyelashes flutter. Heaving a sigh of contentment, I leaned my head against the wall and dozed off.

XXX

I was rudely woken up when the train jerked to a stop. I sleepily rubbed my eyes, and held my arms up. Scorpius picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as if I was a sack of potatoes.

"Let me down, Scorp!" I cried indignantly. "I just wanted to be helped up!"

"As you wish, milady," he said, dropping me on the floor.

"Prat," I muttered under my breath.

Scorpius laughed and grabbed my hand. "Let's go," he said, smiling down at me.

"Let's," I said, beaming up at him.

Hand in hand, we exited the Hogwarts Express.

XXX

Half an hour later, we were in our studio (yes, Skywalkher had a studio at Hogwarts), deciding what song to sing at the feast. Every year, we had a theme. Last year, it was rock, the year before that, love songs, and so on. Coming up with the theme was always the hardest thing to do.

"Country!" Luke cried.

"Absolutely not," Scorpius said flatly.

"Heavy metal!" Luke exclaimed.

"No way," Scorpius stated.

"Cheesy alternative screaming rock!" Luke yelled.

Scorpius just gave him a look.

"Listen, guys, since this is our last year at Hogwarts, why don't we give back?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, why don't we have the Hogwarts audience vote on what song we should sing at the monthly concerts? This year's theme can be covers, and people can nominate songs and vote on them!" I said.

"That's actually a great idea," Harry said.

"All in favor?" I asked.

Five hands shot up in the air.

"Covers it is," I grinned.

"What song do we sing now, though?" Luke asked.

"What's really popular now?" I asked.

"Radioactive by Imagine Dragons," Scorpius said immediately.

"I'd rather not do that one; it hurts my vocal chords," Al said.

"Well, what about We Are Young by Fun.?" Scorpius asked.

"Perfect," Al said. "But who's going to do the girl's part?"

We all gave him a "bitch, please" look.

"Me, of course," I said.

"Right," Al said, turning pink.

"Let's do this!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah!" we all yelled.

XXX

"Before we start the feast, we have one song from Hogwarts' own Skywalkher!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

The room was thrust into darkness when we stepped onto the stage.

One beam of light fell of Harry.

"Harold Dursley, keyboard."

Another beam illuminated Luke.

"Lucas Zabini, drums."

A light fell on Scorpius, creating odd shadows on his face.

"Scorpius Malfoy, bass guitar."

Another beam of light fell on me, causing me to squint uncomfortably.

"Rose Malfoy, lead guitar." I smiled at the Malfoy added to my name.

A final, brilliant beam of light landed on Al.

"Albus Potter, lead singer."

Cue the screaming from girls of all ages.

"We are Skywalkher," Al said in a deep voice.

Al tapped his left foot three times, signaling Luke and Scorpius to start.

After a few seconds, Harry, Al, and I started.

_Give me a second, I _  
_I need to get my story straight _  
_My friends are in the bathroom _  
_Getting higher than the Empire State _  
_My lover she is waiting for me _  
_Just across the bar, _  
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses _  
_Asking 'bout a scar _  
_I know I gave it to you months ago _  
_I know you're trying to forget _  
_But between the drinks and subtle things _  
_And the holes in my apologies _  
_You know I'm trying hard to take it back _  
_So if by the time the bar closes _  
_And you feel like falling down _  
_I'll carry you home _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Now I know that I'm not _  
_All that you got _  
_I guess that I, _  
_I just thought, _  
_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart _  
_But our friends are back _  
_So let's raise the cup _  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's the set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Carry me home tonight _  
_(La la la la la la) _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_(La la, la la la la la la) _  
_Carry me home tonight _  
_(La la la la la la) _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_(The world is on my side, ) _  
_Carry me home tonight _  
_(I have no reason to run, ) _  
_Just carry me home tonight _  
_(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?) _  
_The angels never arrived, _  
_But I can hear the choir _  
_So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_Tonight, _  
_We are young _  
_So let's set the world on fire _  
_We can burn brighter _  
_Than the sun _

_So if by the time the bar closes _  
_And you feel like falling down _  
_I'll carry you home, _  
_Tonight._

After all the applause faded out, Al explained the rules for this year.

"This year, we're going to be doing covers of songs, but we want your input. We want you to give us your song suggestions. We'll choose five of the songs, and you guys will vote. We'll perform the most popular three songs! Remember, only covers, not our songs!" Al yelled.

Cue ten more minutes of applause.

"Thank you, and good night!" Luke yelled.

We walked off the stage, happy and tired.

"This is going to be a fun year," I said, grinning.

"Yes it will be," Scorpius said, interlacing our fingers.

This is going to be a _very_ fun year.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW:**

**a) should I introduce new people and get some drama in Rose and Scorp's relationship? **

**b) focus on other characters somewhat? **

**TELL ME! **

**Lots of love,**

**KyoKat**


End file.
